My Love Rival
by Lstories
Summary: REPOST/tentang kehidupan HaeHyuk yang aneh/ summary gak jelas - -/BL
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1**

**Cast: haehyuk and other**

Happy Reading...

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, Nona."

"Siapa juga yang mencintaimu?"

Adu mulut dua orang di depan mereka membuat Sora dan Donghwa memijat pelipisnya pusing. Ini memang jalan satu-satunya. Sora dan Donghwa sudah menikah. Tepat setelah ke-2 orang tua Sora dan Hyukjae-adiknya- meninggal ia baru tahu, jika dalam surat wasiat, Hyukjae harus menikah dengan Donghae, karena perusahan yang dimiliki kedua keluarga Lee itu ternyata hasil dari kerja keras orang tua mereka. Sayang jika jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

"Nona apa karena sebuah perusahaan kau rela menikahkanku dengan namja ini. Come on, nonna, aku sudah punya kekasih dan kekasihku adalah yeoja." Protes Hyukjae kembali.

"Kekasihku juga yeoja, bodoh!" sahut Donghae cepat.

"Sudah diam!" gertak Donghwa tajam. "Aku tahu kalian tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi permasalahannya ini adalah wasiat orang tua kita. Kau ingat Hae saat dulu Appa dan Umma kecelakaan mereka juga berpesan agar kau menikah dengan anak keluarga Lee Sooman?"

"Tapi bukan dia juga, Hyung!"

"Lalu kau akan menikahi istri orang? Ish, jangan konyol Hae,"

Donghae mendengus pasrah, ia menatap namja manis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Begitu juga dengan tatapan namja manis itu.

"Aku dan Sora sudah menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk kalian tempati, dan aku harap tinggalnya kalian dalam satu atap bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian," ujar Donghwa mutlak.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

Hyukjae tersenyum masam mengingat negoisasi antara ia, Donghae, Sora dan Donghwa. Sudah dua tahun ternyata, dan ia tidak menyangka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Tinggal di apartemen dengan Donghae yang hanya memiliki satu kamar saja, bahkan hubungan mereka tak jauh baik dari dahulu. Bicara seperlunya, menjadi musuh di luar, meski mereka satu tim dalam kelompok Basketstreet mereka.

Hanya satu yang berbeda, meski mereka menjadi musuh, menjadi asing saat sadar. Tapi saat mereka sudah menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan bergulat panas di ranjang, baik Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak akan menjadi diri mereka sebenarnya.

"Eunghhh~ ah!" Mata pria manis itu kini terbuka pejam. Ia mencengkram dan memeluk erat bahu pria di atasnya itu. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seiring gerakan in-out yang Donghae lakukan kedalam hole sempitnya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu, mengapa pria tampan itu bisa membuatnya lupa diri dan tenggelam pada napsu. Hyukjae tahu ini sangat murahan, tapi mengingat mereka yang kini sudah bertunangan-meski tanpa cinta- Hyukjae menganggap ini tidaklah salah.

"Emhh...Haehh.." Hyukjae terus mendesah nikmat. Pria tampan di atasnya itu kini terus-terusan menumbuk titik kenikmatannya tanpa henti. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannyabahkan kuku-kukunya kini menancap dalam di kulit pria tampan itu.

Mereka berteriak bersamaan, menandakan jika keduanya telah sampai pada ujung kenikmatan masing-masing. Tubuh Donghae ambruk di atas tubuh Hyukjae. Pria tampan itu memagut bibir Hyukjae lembut sebelum berguling ke samping dan ia sempat mendengar desisan kecil dari pria manis itu saat memisahkan penyatuan mereka.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya lelah, menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dan membawa pemuda skiny itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Selalu begini. Mereka bercinta tanpa kata yang berarti, memuaskan napsu masing-masing tanpa di dasari rasa cinta. Sekarang! Atau mungkin mereka belum menyadarinya.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

"Kita ada pertandingan malam ini. Bigbang menghadiah tiga kali lipat dari hadiah minggu lalu. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Zhoumy, saat anggotanya kini tengah berkumpul di apartemen kecilnya itu.

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan, dan saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Baiklah! Untuk pemain yang turun pertama adalah Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Hangkyung dan aku. Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Kibum bermain saat ada yang cedera dan tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan lagi."

"Aku harap begitu," sahut Hyukjae cepat. Mata bulat pria manis itu menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kau melirikku! Sepertinya kau sangat berharap jika aku cedera!" Ujar Donghae meremehkan.

"Well, aku harap lebih dari itu." desis Hyukjae tanpa ragu. "Mati saja kau!" runtuknya kemudian.

"Sebelum aku, kau dulu yang akan masuk neraka, monyet,"

"Mati saja kalian berdua," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Dan saat Donghae bertukar pandangan penuh arti dengan Hyukjae. Ke-6 orang lain yang ada di sana hanya mendelikkan mata mereka jengah. Selalu begini. Hyukjae dan Donghae seperti musuh yang takkan terpisahkan sampai kiamat. Dan alasan mereka satu kelompok, itu karena Hyukjae sahabat Kibum dan Sungmin sementara Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan Siwon, kedua dari sahabat mereka berpacaran, tak lepas juga dari mereka yang satu kampus dan satu kelas.

Awalnya mereka pikir, gampang menyatukan kedua orang itu yang memang dari awal mereka lihat sangat tidak akrab, tanpa mereka tahu alasannya. Tapi sampai sekarang itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Sebuah alasan mengapa Zhoumy-yang berperan sebagai kapten- tak pernah menurunkan kedua orang itu bersama dalam satu lapangan.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

"Berhati-hati. Mereka lawan yang sangat berbahaya, ditambah jika Basketstreet tidak mempunya larangan untuk pemain berlaku kasar dan curang." Pesan Hangkyung yang diangguki semua orang yang ada di sana.

Kelima pemain dari tim Galaxi kini sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Saling bertukan pandangan tajam dan mendecih meremehkan.

Dan saat pertandingan dimulai, riak penonton di sana tak dapat berhenti. Hyukjae terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghae tajam. Pria manis itu menatap tak suka, meski ia tidak tahu mengapa sedikit dari hatinya merasa khawatir akan keaadaan pria itu.

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang kemudi. Ia menatap kakinya yang berdarah karena tergesek tembok lapang yang sedikit berkerikil itu. Baru beberapa menit memang, tapi tadi saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertubruk dengan pandangan Lee Hyukjae, pria manis itu memancarkan sinar kekhawatiran yang ia sembunyikan dalam tatapan tidak sukanya dan hal itu malah membuat fikiran Donghae blank hingga pemain lawan menubruknya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

"Sss..!" desis Donghae perih, saat ia mengusap lukanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Donghae? Maaf, aku lupa membawa kotak obat dalam mobilku," Ujar Siwon saat mereka kini berada dalam mobil pria kaya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonie. Hanya sedikit lecet. Dan maaf, karena aku lengah tim kita kalah." ujar Donghae menyesal.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

Suara itu membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku yang menjadi penggantimu tadi. Kau bicara seolah-olah jika kau cedera dan diganti olehku, tim kita akan kalah," ujar Hyukjae sebal.

Donghae menatap tak pecaya. Sumpah! Kenapa cara berfikir Hyukjae sedangkal itu? "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi kau mengisyaratkannya,"

"Teori dari mana itu?" tanya Donghae tak habis fikir. "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau memang merasa seperti itu!" sindir Donghae telak sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan membantingnya kembali setelah ia keluar.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

Hyukjae masuk ke apartemennya setelah diantar oleh mobil Siwon tadi. Ia segera berjalan cepat dan masuk ke kamarnya saat suara mobil lain juga baru berhenti di halaman apartemennya.

Hyukjae tidak berniat tahu urusan orang yang kini membuka pintu apartemennya, karena mungkin itu Donghae. Tapi saat ia mendengar suara lain, apalagi suara yeoja, Hyukjae diam-diam mengintip dari celah pintu dan.

Cih.. Apa-apaan itu? Membawa orang lain ke dalam apartemennya-meski itu juga apartemen Donghae- dan lebih parah itu adalah yeoja. Teman satu tim mereka saja tidak pernah diizinkan masuk bahkan tidak tahu di mana mereka tinggal. Oh, lihat saja, Hyukjae juga bisa membawa yeoja nanti ke dalam apartemennya.

Hanya sebuah perhatian membasuh luka pria itu dan membalutnya dengan perban, sebelum wanita itu memberi pelukan dan ciuman yang sepertinya dibalas enggan oleh pria tampan itu. Dan saat itulah, pertama bagi Hyukjae melihat Donghae melakukan hal intin selain dirinya, pertama baginya merasakan sesuatu yang ngilu dan sesak di dalam hatinya.

Clekk!

Hyukjae segera mundur saat pintu kamar terbuka dan menatap pria datar di depannya, lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan segala rasa yang ia salurkan lewat tatapannya.

"Sedang apa? Jangan-jangan kau mengintipku?" ujar Donghae sangsi.

"Cih, aku haus, ingin keluar dan kau malah membawa jalang ke sini,"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Haha.. Yang benar saja? Bukankah kau yang bilang tak boleh membawa orang lain ke apartemen kita."

"Dia hanya wanita yang ku temukan di jalan. Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya,"

"Oh tidak mengenalnya, dan saling melumat seperti itu. Lelaki macam apa kau?" ujar Hyukjae mencibir.

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku yang hampir mati dan mengobati lukaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja! Ah, setidaknya aku senang melihat kaki pincangmu itu."

"Terima kasih!" gumam Donghae pelan. Pria tampan itu jengah jika harus meladeni pembicaraan Hyukjae yang begitu pedas menurutnya. Ia menyeret kakinya ke arah ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya di sana. Mungkin cukup lama, tapi saat ia melihat ke arah pintu, Hyukjae baru saja berbalik dan keluar. Apa sedari tadi pria manis itu memperhatikannya?

Kira-kira tatapan apa yang pria manis itu pakai? Fikir Donghae konyol.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

dua minggu kemudian...

Seperti biasa, selalu Hyukjae yang bangun terlebih dahulu, baik mereka telah melakukan malam panas atau tidak. Dan selalu tatapan sendu yang ditunjukan Donghae saat tak menemukan Hyukjae di sampingnya.

Pria tampan itu bangkit dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sebelum ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

Tepat setelah itu, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia langsung membersihkan ranjang yang begitu kusut dan begitu menguar aroma sperma dari sana.

Mengganti sarung bantal dan guling dan membawa selimut, sepre dan segala kain di sana ke depan pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat mesin cuci di sampingnya.

Hyukjae membawa sepre bersih dari lemari dan memasangkannya kembali, tepat saat ia selesai suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Dan untung saja Hyukjae tak melihat karena ia membelakangi pintu kamar mandi sembali menatap ranjangnya yang belum ia pasang guling.

Donghae memperhatikan tubuh ramping yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangn dan satu tangannya lagi menggaruk kepalanya. Hyukjae bingung, ia tidak menemukan sarung guling ternyata.

Uh! Manis sekali, apalagi rambut yang begitu lembut itu diacaknya sekarang. Donghae perahan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Ia sedikit merasakan tubuh pria manis itu menegang dan meremas kedua lengan yang memeluknya. Namun saat Hyukjae menoleh ia segera meraup bibir soft pink yang mungkin baru saja ia jamah semalaman.

"Eunghh.."

Pelukan Donghae semakin kencang kala Hyukjae melenguh begitu sexy. Ciumannya beralih pada rahang pria manis itu dan turun pada lehernya. Memberi tanda kepemilikan tak buruk juga.

"Akh!" rintih Hyukjae saat merasa perih di bagian lehernya. Ia ambil tak peduli, sentuhan Donghae memang selalu memabukan, untuk itu, ia tak dapat menolak saat Donghae melepas semua kancin kamejanya, melepas semua pakaiannya, menidurkannya di ranjang dan menindihkan perlahan. Sebelum mereka melakukan penyatuan kembali pagi ini.

Berbagi kenikmatan lewat pelukan, ciuman, erangan, teriakan dan desahan lainya.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

"Aishh! Aku harus mandi dua kali pagi ini!" gerutu Hyukjae kesal saat ia dan Donghae tengah makan pagi-kesiangan- sekarang.

"Kau fikir aku tidak?" sahut Donghae datar.

"Ini gara-gara kau bodoh!" Hyukjae menunjuk pria tampan di depannya dengan sendok yang ia gunakan. "Kau tiba-tiba menyerangku. Kau mengotori sepre lagi dan menghancurkan kamar lagi."

"Kau tidak menolaknya bodoh! Siapa suruh pagi-pagi sudah menggodaku,"

"YA SIAPA YANG MENGGODAMU?" Teriak Hyukjae kesal.

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak!"

prang

Donghae meletakan sendoknya kesal di atas piring. Ia segera bangkin dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Kita berangkat bersama." gumam Donghae saat ia menggambil air dari dispenser sana.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau," sahut Hyukjae cepat.

"Yasudah, kau cari taxi, dan siap-siap dihukum Dosen karena kesiangan. Karena sekarang mobil akan kupakai."

"Tidak bisa begitu."

"Cepat atau tidak sama sekali." Ujar Donghae mutlak.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sebelum kembali menyuapkan nasi dengan brutal ke dalam mulutnya.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.  
>.<p>

"Ah... Aku ragu hari ini tidak akan hujan." guman Kyuhyun cengegesan, tak ketinggalan dengan Sungmin dan Zhoumy yang kini di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu setan?" tanya Hyukjae sebal.

"Hyung kenapa kau satu mobil dengan Donghae? Dan kenapa Donghae yang menyetir," tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Well, aku menemukannya di jalanan dan mengangkutnya ke sini," jawab Donghae pedas. Pria tampan itu kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok koridor dan menatap Hyukjae yang menatapnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya itu mobilku. Hanya saja dia yang menumpang," tuduh Hyukjae tak kalah pedas.

"Oh ya! Dan HEY!" Introgasi Kyuhyun berlanjut. Pria dengan senyum setan itu kini melihat tanda yang ada di leher Hyukjae heboh. "Ini sepertinya masih baru. Wah siapa yang memberinya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya dan menutup lebernya sendiri dengan tangan, sebelum melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Donghae.

"Jangan-jangan ini perbuatan Donghae, meski itu mustahil." Guman Zhoumy ragu.

"Aku selalu membuat tanda ini pada Minnie, dan menurut perhitunganku, jika bekasnya begini, sepertinya baru dibuat satu atau setengah jam yang lalu." Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sembari menahan tangan Hyukjae yang menutupi tanda hickeynya dan menelitinya.

Wajah Hyukjae merah padam, tak terkecuali Sungmin yang tadi disebut namanya oleh Kyuhyun.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Rival (Chapter 2)**

Author: Lastarstories

Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kyuhyuh, Siwon, and other

Rate: Semi M (atau mungkin M)

Warning: Siapkan kantong plastik sebelum baca. takut mual. typo bertebaran. BL.

Happy Reding...

BLAMM...

Hyukjae membanting pintu apartemen kasar. Tidak peduli pada Donghae yang juga hendak masuk dan malah hampir terjungkal lagi.

"Sialan, Brengsek... ENYAH KAU LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Hyukjae yang kini berjalan ke arah dispenser dan meneguk air yang sebelumnya ia tuangkan.

"Mau menutup pintu lihat dulu! Kau pikir aku apa? Bagaimana kalau wajah tampanku terkena bantinganmu itu?" Donghae ikut urig-urigan setelah ia menutup pintu apartemen kembali. Ia berdiri menatap Hyukjae di depan sofa, sementara pria manis itu berdiri bebera meter di belakang sofa.

"Masa bodo. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah memberi tanda di tempat yang dapat terlihat orang lain. Dan apa! Kau melakukannya brengsek.." ujar Hyukjae geram.

"Kau marah-marah terus aku akan memberi tanda lebih banyak di lehermu malam ini," ancam Donghae telak.

Hyukjae mendelik antara takut dan tidak takut(?). Setelahnya ia langsung berlari ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

"YA LEE HYUKJAE APA-APAAN KAU? BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Donghae yang kini tengah memutar knop pintu sekuat tenaga dan menggedornya kencang.

Hyukjae terkikik sinis. Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyukjae ayo buka! Aku lelah, ingin tidur." Mohon Donghae lagi.

"Tidur saja di sofa. Kalau perlu di luar saja. Haha!" sahut Hyukjae puas, sebelum ia memasang earphone di telinganya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tidak peduli pada orang yang kini tengah menjambak rambutnya kasar dan terus mengumpatnya.

"Lihat saja! Lain kali aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi, Lee Hyukjae!" umpat Donghae lagi, yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar pria manis itu.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Hyukjae melirik jam di atas nakas. Sudah menunjukan angka satu dan dia belum juga tidur. Ia memeluk gulingnya erat, tapi tetap saja, rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Hae...!" guman Hyukjae lirih. Ia menatap kasur di sampingnya yang masih kosong dengan tatapan sayu. Aish Hyukjae tak bisa tidur jika tak ada pria itu di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan teori itu berlaku, yang pasti Hyukjae sudah terbiasa dengan Donghae dan tak bisa tidur berjauhan dengannya. Aneh memang!

Ck! Hyukjae tersenyum masam saat menyadari, memang tak ada yang normal di dalam hubungan mereka.

Hyukjae bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia meraih selimut juga satu bantal di sana sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka kunci, dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat Donghae yang kini tengah menyesap seteguk kopi dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

Pria itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arahnya. "Apa kau sedang menyerahkan diri, Hyukjae? Hmm!" tanya Donghae meremehkan.

Hyukjae bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringai mesum di bibir pria tampan itu. Dengan segera, ia melempar selimut dan bantal yang ada di tangannya ke arah pria itu kasar.

Brugg

"Akhh!" Donghae meringgis saat benda itu mengenai wajahnya dan menumpahkan kopi yang tentu masih panas itu ke tubuhnya. "YA APA YANG KAU-"

BLAM

PRANG!

"-LAKUKAN, HYUKJAE SIALAN!" Amuk Donghae jengkel sembari melempar gelas di tangannya hingga membentur pintu yang telah ditutup Hyukjae sebelumnya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Hyukjae menyeret langkah pincangnya ke dalam kantin. Setelah semalaman tak bisa tidur, dan malas memasak, pria manis itu akhirnya memilih kantin untuk sarapannya.

Ah iya! Saat bangun, Hyukjae tak menemukan Donghae dalam apartemen mereka. Entahlah pria itu kemana. Mungkin menginap di hotel dan menyewa seorang yeoja atau namja untuk menemaninya tidur. Errr... Kenapa rasanya ngilu sekali membayangkan itu?

"Kenapa dengan kakimu, Hyuk?" tanya Kibum di koridor dekat kelas mereka, saat pria manis itu sudah kembali dari kantinnya.

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa! Hanya luka kecil," jawab Hyukjae tersenyum, sebelum ia dan Kibum kembali berjalan. "Kemana Siwonmu itu, Bumiie?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia ada urusan dengan Zhoumy, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Aih aku heran, pagi-pagi sekali ke-3 cucut itu sudah datang ke apartemennya. Padahal aku sedang menginap semalam,"

"YA SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT CUCUT, EH?" Kibum membulatkan matanya, sebelum ia berbalik ke belakang, begitupun dengan Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja kalian, terutama setan satu itu!" jawab Hyukjae menanggapi ucapan Hangkyung dan menatap sinis ke arah Donghae.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan Kyuhyun bodoh!" sahut Donghae malas.

"Tidak! Kyuhyun itu jelmaan setan, sementara kau setan sebenarnya,"

"Terima kasih, hyung! Pembelaanmu tidak memuaskan," desis Kyuhyun jengkel.

Semua menggelengkan kepala mereka saat Hyukjae membalik tubuh dan kembali berjalan gontai, mengantuk.

Donghae memperhatikan cara pria manis itu. "Dia pincang kan?" tanya Donghae menatap teman-temannya.

"Ais, bicaramu seperti mengejek orang cacat saja," gumam Zhoumy tidak suka.

"Kurasa begitu, kenapa dia?" tanya Siwon yang kini melirik ke arah Kibum. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

Donghae jadi ingat perkataannya semalam, ia memang berniat membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Tapi dia belum melakukannya, tentu saja karena tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar dan melakukan sesuatu yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Donghae tersenyum licik, ia kemudian berlari mengejar Hyukjae. Dan setelah langkahnya sampai di dekat pria manis itu, ia langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah kaki Hyukjae yang tidak berjalan dengan benar.

"AKHH!"

Donghae tertawa saat mendengar rintihan keras dari pria manis itu juga pekikan dari teman-temannya sebelum ia kembali berlari ke dalam kelas. "Mati kau!" runtuknya puas.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Donghae berjalan gontai ke kamar apartemennya, sungguh ia merindukan kasur empuknya meski hanya semalam tak ia tempati. Dan kalau bisa, Donghae merindukan Hyukjae juga. Err... Lupakan yang terakhir.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pecahan beling di depan pintu kamar dan sudah bercampur dengan darah. Ah ia ingat jika semalam ia yang melempar gelas itu. Tapi darahnya?

"Ck, ceroboh sekali!" gumamnya pelan sebelum ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sapu juga pel-an dari sana.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Mungkin Hyukjae kesal untuk kejadian minggu lalu, tentu saja saat Donghae menendang kakinya yang terluka hingga Hyukjae acuh dan mendiamkannya. Tak ada pertengkaran dan pembicaraan yang berarti, hanya umpatan pedas yang saling mereka tukar di tengah pembicaraan teman-temannya.

Hufttt... Donghae rindu sekali dengan tubuh pria manis itu. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukannya pada orang lain selain Hyukjae. Meski saat Hyukjae tidur membelakanginya, Donghae diam-diam akan memeluk tubuh pria manis itu hingga tertidur dan akan kehilangan sesuatu yang ia peluk itu saat terbangun.

Donghae terpenjat saat Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia melihat Hyukjae terlebih dahulu yang berjalan dari arah dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Pria itu tak merilik Donghae sedikitpun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka.

Pria tampan itu bangkit, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut hyungnya atau mungkin Sora nona, ya! Karena hanya dua orang itu yang tahu keberadaan mereka.

Clekk!

"Selamat malam ikan!"

Donghae melebarkan matanya saat melihat ke empat temannya kini tengah berdiri dengan senyum bangga di wajah mereka.

Tanpa Donghae suruh, ke empat orang itu masuk ke dalam dan menerobos tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Waw apartemenmu cukup nyaman Donghae, kenapa kau pernah mengajak kami ke sini?" tanya Siwon yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa tengah.

Donghae semakin panik, diam-diam ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar, berharap agar Hyukjae tak keluar sekarang. "Dari mana kalian tahu apartemenku di sini?" tanya Donghae cepat, menatap keempat temannya yang kini sudah duduk dengan manis di sofanya penuh selidik.

"Aku kemarin tak sengaja lewat sini, dan melihatmu." jawab Hangkyun santai, namun ia mengernyit heran saat melihat ekpresi berlebihan temannya itu. "Wae? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Ah tidak! Tidak! Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar Oke!"

Semua menatap heran ke arah pria tampan itu. Mereka jelas-jelas tahu, jika dapur ada di belakang, tapi Donghae malah masuk ke balik pintu yang mereka yakini adalah kamar.

"Jika aku tidak salah, aku pernah mengantar Hyukjae pulang ke daerah sini. Hanya sampai perempatan di depan sana memang!" ujar Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Dan jika aku tidak salah, di atas TV itu memang foto Hyukjae 'kan?"

Ketiga orang lain yang ada di sana langsung melihat ke arah yang tunjuk Zhoumy, dan seketika pula decakan tak percaya keluar dari mulut mereka.

.

Clekk!

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae cepat.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae, Donghae mendekati pria manis itu dan melihat ke layar laptop yang ada di hadapan Hyukjae. Mengerjakan skripsi ternyata. "Jangan keluar dulu. Ada Zhoumy, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hangkyung di luar. Kerjakan skripsimu dengan benar-Chup-" pesan Donghae sebelum ia mengecup bibir pria manis itu kilat.

Hyukjae menegang. Dan melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ia menatap Donghae yang kini hilang di balik pintu dan terdengar suara putaran kunci dari sana. Hyukjae memegang bibirnya lembut dan entah kenapa, ia sedikit tersenyum.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Donghae salah tingkah saat keempat orang di hadapannya itu menatapnya penuh selidik. Pria tampan itu sudah menjelaskan, jika ia mengambil dulu ponselnya di kamar dan menguncinya kamarnya karena berantakan, tapi tetap saja pandangan teman-temannya masih tak berubah.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tanya Siwon perlahan yang langsung ditanggapi gelengan pelan pria tampan di depannya.

"Apa kau bisa jelaskan kenapa ada poto Hyukjae di atas tv sana?"

Mata Donghae seketika melebar kembali. Ia segera berbalik dan hampir tercekat saat ia melupakan jika Hyukjae memang menaruh potonya di sana. "Ah itu! Emhh-" berfikir untuk beberapa saat sungguh mustahil untuk melayangkan alasan bagus di tengah suasana yang mendesak. "-Aku mempunyai beberapa panah kecil, dan jika aku sedang kesal dengannya, aku akan memanah poto itu hingga hancur,"

"Konyol-"

'Memang iya' batinnya.

"-Kau hampir bertemu dan saling membully dengannya setiap hari. Apa itu belum cukup?" tanya Hangkyung melanjutkan.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia malah melihat Zhoumy yang kini berjalan ke arah tv dan menganbil poto berbingkai itu hati-hati. "Ugh, dia memang selalu manis!" pujinya kemudian. "Dari pada kau merusaknya, lebih baik ini untukku saja."

"Ck, apa perasaanmu dari dulu tak berubah," decak Siwon kagum.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Maksud perasaan itu? Perasaan apa?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu Donghae, jika Zhoumy penah menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae beberapa kali dan yeah-"

"Awalnya dia menolaku tidak jelas, tapi bulan lalu ia bilang dia sudah punya tunangan saat aku menyatakan perasanku kembali." Ujar Zhoumy memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Dan sekarang kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Donghae tak suka. Dan nada bicaranya itu membuat petigaan miring(?) di fikiran mereka.

"Kau berkata seperti seorang pencemburu, hyung! Dan bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikanku?"

Ah iya! Mereka berempat rupanya melupakan sang maknae yang memang menjadi sumber utama perbincangan mereka kali ini.

"Maaf jika aku menyusahkan kalian, sampai-sampai minggu lalu harus mengajak ke apartemen Siwon hyung pagi-pagi. Tapi aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya kemudian.

Tak bisa mereka sangkal, jika rasa kehilangan itu ada. Kehilangan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang setan yang sangat jahil namun seorang moodmaker di antara mereka itu sangatlah tidak lengkap. Pria bekulit pucat itu memang tengah menghadapi masalah sekarang, dan mungkin hanya mereka yang dapat membantunya.

"Kau ada masalah saja, baru memanggilku 'hyung'" cibir Siwon mencoba mencaikan suasana. Meski itu tidak mempan.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Clekk!

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya kembali. Setelah pembicaraan pentinnya dengan keempat temannya tadi, pria tampan itu ternyata tak sepenuhnya membantu Kyuhyun dalam memecahkan masalah, dia hanya menyetujui saja saat Kyuhyun menerima tantangan itu untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya.

Tapi, fikiran Donghae terus di bayang bayangi pengakuan Zhoumy tadi. Entah kenapa, ia senang saat Hyukjae mengaku sudah bertunangan dan menolak Zhoumy. Entah kenapa, Donghae baru menyadari apa itu arti setia yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tahu.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang masing duduk berkutak dengan laptopnya dan menatap poto pertunangan mereka di atas nakas. Dan entah pemikiran apa yang merasukinya, Donghae seakan tidak akan pernah rela jika pria manis itu dimiliki oleh orang lain. Hyukjae itu miliknya 'kan? Dan ia memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya.

Donghae perlahan mendekat dan duduk di samping pria manis itu. Ah, hanya bermain game ternyata. "Skripsimu sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut yang hanya dibalas gumaman pria manis itu.

Donghae menoleh ke arah samping, tepatnya pada wajah Hyukjae yang memang sangat... Ehem.. Manis.. Apalagi saat bibir itu ia..

Akhh'

Dengan segera Donghae menutup laptop di pangkuan ria manis itu perlahan, meski sedikit ada penolakan namun Donghae tetap berhasil menaruhnya ke atas nakas samping.

"Aku merindukanmu!" gumam Donghae pelan sebelum ia meraup bibir manis itu dan nahan punggung Hyukjae seraya mengusapnya penuh sensual.

Berbeda denghae sebelumnya. Kali ini Donghae tak memberi celah untuk pria manis itu protes. Ia mengusap seluruh tubuh pria manis itu lembut, memberi kecupan manis di bibirnya dan menjilat titik sensitivenya. Erangan dan lenguhan pria manis itu terus terdengar dan membuat Donghae semakin liar saja.

.

Hyukjae memang merindukan sentuhan pria tampan itu. Tapi entahlah, malam ini ia merasa Donghae bermain kasar dengan tubuhnya, bahkan tadi pria tampan itu memasukinya sekali hentak tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu dan menggerakannya cukup brutal. Rasanya sungguh beda, ada beberapa rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya sekaligus rasa nikmat yang entah kenapa Hyukjae tak begitu menyukainya.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dari awal, dengan rasa mual yang semakin terasa saat pria tampan itu organisme di dalam tubuhnya dan malah memulai ronde berikutnya.

"Haehh.. Lelahh..eung, Ah!" languhnya tertahan. Mencoba berbicara sejelas mungkin di tengah sentuhan dan gerakan in-out pria itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mendiamkan miliknya yang menegang menegang di hole sempit pria manis itu. Ia segera menelusupkan kepala di leher pria manis itu, mengecupnya dan menjilatnya berulang kali. "Apa Zhoumy perna-cup-menyatakan cinta padamu?-cup," tanya Donghae di tengah aktivitas menciumi daerah sensitive pria manis itu.

"Eunghh.. i-iyahhh, Ah!"

"Apa kau juga mencintainya, hemmh?"

"T-tidak, eungghh! AKHH!" Hyukjae kembali meringgis saat pria tampan itu menarik kejantanannya dan melesakannya kembali dengan kasar. ia meremas rambut Donghae erat seakan melampiaskan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang ia rasa sekarang.

"Kita lanjutkan, Hyuk!" ujar Donghae pelan. pria tampan itu kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae agak kasar dan mengerakan kembali miliknya perlahan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat. sungguh ia sangat lelah, dan entah ada apa sebenarnya yang membuat ia seperti ini. membuat ia mual dan ingin sekali menolak sentuhan pria itu. Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha, tenaganya tidak akan cukup untuk itu. Ia hanya dapat pasrah dan berharap Donghae bisa bermain sedikit lembut sekarang.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Donghae sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakn sesuatu yang kini menindih salah satu lengannya. Dan saat itu pula, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat mata kelamnya melihat Hyukjae masih berada di pelukannya. donghae mengusap rambut pria manis itu sebentar sebelum memindahkan tubuh Hyukjae yang menindih tangannya.

"Enghh!"

Donghae terkikik pelan saat mendengar lenguhan kecil dari Hyukjae sebelum pria manis itu menarik selimut dan menutup seluh tubuhnya.

Wajah Donghae kembali menyunggingkan seringai nakal. Ah, mengerjai Hyukjae memang menyenangkan. Perahan ia menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Tidak peduli pada Hyukjae yang terlambat nanti atau membiarkan pria itu membolos. tapi Donghae memilih agar Hyukjae terlambat saja, bukankah ia bisa melihat pria manis itu dihukum dosen dan ia akan tertawa sepuasnya.

.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Sepuluh menit. Dan Donghae baru keluar dari kamar mandi. entah munkin otaknya kini sudah agak benar karena terguyur air hangat tadi atau bagaimana, tapi melihat Hyukjae yang masih bergulung dengan selimutnya, semua fikiran nakal untuk mengerjai pria manis itu melebur seketika. Dan Donghae baru menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan pria manis itu. semalam saja, Hyukjae sempat mengeluh di tengah aktivitas mereka, dan itu sebenarnya belum pernah terjadi jika Donghae hanya bermain satu atau dua ronde saja. dan pagi ini? kenapa Hyukjae masih belum bangun?

Donghae segera menuju lemari pakaian dan memakai baju untuknya pergi ke kampus. melihat tak juga ada pergerakan dari tubuh di atas ranjang sana, Donghae perlahan mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae pelan. "Hyuk!"

Hanya lenguhan penuh kemalasan yang ia dengar sebelum Donghae menyibak paksa selimut yang menutupinya dan menatap penuh khawatir saat melihat wajah pria manis itu sangat pucat dengan mata yang terpejam namun bergetar.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love Rival (Chapter 3)**

Author: Lastarstories

Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and other.

Gendre: Hurt/Romance

Rate: T

Happy Reading ^^

"Hyuk, kau tidak pergi ke kampus sekarang?" tanya Donghae lagi. Pria tampan itu kini naik ke ranjangnya dan mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh pria manis itu, meski Hyukjae terus menaikan lagi selimutnya, di saat Donghae terus menurunkannya.

"Hey, setidaknya kau bangun dulu dan buatkan aku sarap-"

Dug

Brughh..

"Ough.. Hey monyet! Kenapa kau menendangku?" teriak Donghae jengkel. Pria tampan itu mencoba berdiri saat kaki Hyukjae yang masih terbalut selimut itu menendangnya hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Jangan menggangguku!" gumam Hyukjae seakan tak berdosa.

"HEY! BANGUN DAN BUATKAN AKU SARAPAN!" Bentak Donghae kasar.

Hyukjae menyibak selimutnya dan menatap tajam pria tampan itu, ia meraih bantal di depannya dan menghempasnya begitu saja.

Dug!

"Aish!" desis Donghae mencoba sabar.

"Pergi sana! Kau mau kuliah, kuliah saja! Mau makan, masak sendiri! Kau fikir siapa yang membuat tubuhku serasa remuk begini? Dasar IKAN CUCUT SIALAN!"

Dugh!

Kembali, Hyukjae melayangkan guling yang ada di dekapannya ke arah pria tampan itu dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga kepala.

"Kau tidak mau yasudah! Tidak usah marah-marah!" sahut Donghae dongkol. Pria tampan itu melempar kembali bantal dan guling yang berserakan di lantai ke atas ranjang, meski dengan gerakan pelan dan tidak mengenai pria manis itu.

"Cih, kau ini seperti orang sakit, tapi masih bisa berterik dan menendangku," ujar Donghae sinis dengan wajah kesalnya, sebelum ia bejalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dan tepat saat ia membanting pintu kamar cukup keras, Donghae tidak tahu jika Hyukjae terisak kecil dari dalam selimutnya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, sejak kejadian pagi itu, Donghae merasa Hyukjae sedikit berbeda. Pria manis itu lebih diam kadang waktu dan juga lebih cerewet di lain waktu, kadang juga pria manis itu terlihat sensitif saat mereka adu mulut, ia akan menatapnya tajam namun seperti ingin menangis, dan Donghae akan tertawa jika pria menyebalkan-menurutnya-itu mengeluarkan air mata di depannya. Ah! Mungkin Donghae harus menyebutkan jika pria manis itu sekarang lebih banyak merajuk.

"Kau tidak kuliah lagi hari ini?" tanya Donghae. Seperti biasa mereka tengah sarapan sekarang.

"Kenapa memang? Aku kuliah atau tidak, tidak akan menjadi masalah untukmu,"

Kan? Sensitif sekali.

Donghae kembali diam sebelum ia menatap meja yang tak terdapat air di sana. "Aku ingin minum, kenapa kau menyiapkan makanan setengah-setengah?"

"Habis." Jawab Hyukjae irit.

Donghae menoleh ke arah dispenser yang memang tidak ada air di sana. Dengan terpaksa ia menggeser kursinya dan beranjak menuju kulkas. Dan Tara... Kulkas begitu kosong, hanya ada beberapa bungkus ramyeon dan bumbu di sana.

Bruggh..

Donghae membanting pintu kulkas keras. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap jengkel ke arah pria manis yang kini masih tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang bahan makanan sudah habis?" bentaknya tajam.

"Kau tak bertanya."

"Hey! Yang mengurus dapur itu kau, jangan-"

"Lalu kau mengurus apa? Jangan semua masalah di rumah ini kau salahkan padaku. Kau fikir tak cape mengurus apartement sendiri? Aku itu pria kau juga pria, jangan karena Donghwa dan Sora menyuruhku menjadi ukemu kau bertindak seenaknya saja!" bentak Hyukjae tak kalah tajam.

"CEREWET!" Ujar Donghae malas. Pria tampan itu kini mengusap-usap kupingnya, seakan merasa ucapan Hyukjae bagai api yang mengganggu.

"Kau juga!" sahut Hyukjae cepat.

"Ya sudah, nanti pulang kuliah aku akan belanja. Dan jangan marah-marah seperti itu, suaramu jelek, tidak enak didengar!" putus Donghae kemudian. Pria tampan itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan memakan makanannya kembali, meski ia merasa haus.

Trang!

Donghae mendongkak saat mendengar suara sendok yang terbentur piring. Ia kemudian menatap Hyukjae yang kini menunduk seraya menutup mulutnya sebelum pria manis itu bangkit dan berlari ke arah wastafel.

Donghae segera menyusul, ia berdiri di samping Hyukjae yang kini tengah memuntahkan sesuatu di sana. Tubuh pria manis itu bergetar seakan menahan rasa sakit dan tangis saat ia menekan rasa mualnya.

Sudah beberapa kali, Hyukjae mengeluarkan cairan menjijikan itu dari mulutnya, sebelum ia membasuh bibirnya dan berkumur untuk terakhir kali. Hyukjae berdiri dengan tegak lagi dan saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Donghae di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aishh... Gara-gara muntah menjijikkanmu itu nafsu makanku jadi hilang,"

"Yasudah tidak usah makan! Cerewet!" sahut Hyukjae dongkol, sebelum ia melihat Donghae pergi dari hadapannya, mengambil tas di atas sofa lalu keluar apartement dengan membanting pintu.

Ck, Hyukjae tidak tahu berapa lama lagi apartemennya dapat bertahan jika setiap hari baik ia maupun Donghae selalu melampiaskan kekesalan mereka pada benda-benda di sana.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Hyukjae berjalan gontai meninggalkan sebuah gedung menjulang bercat putih itu. Tatapan matanya begitu datar dan kosong. Ia takut, gelisah dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan saat mengingat ucapan dokter tadi.

Hyukjae kembali mengingat sesuatu yang aneh padanya dua minggu terakhir ini. Nafsunya untuk melayani Donghae terhalang oleh rasa mual juga malas, sehingga ia menghindari pria tampan itu dalam satu minggu, yang memang akhirnya Hyukjae tak bisa menolak saat pria itu menyentuhnya. Ia memang kesal saat Donghae menendang kakinya yang sebelumnya terluka, tapi itu bukan alasan utama, keusilan dan pembullyan itu memang makanan mereka sehari-hari.

Hyukjae juga mengakui jika ia sensitive sekarang, tak jarang air matanya selalu mengalir saat Donghae membentaknya kasar dan membuat hatinya sakit sedikit saja. Tapi, hell, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menangis di depan pria itu.

Hyukjae juga sering menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, seperti ingin apartemennya bersih tanpa ia bereskan, tugas kuliahnya selesai tanpa ia kerjakan dan lainnya. Tapi ia seringkali ingin Donghae mengecupnya lembut dan memeluknya hangat, seperti kecupan malam itu, saat teman-teman mereka tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen. Tapi yang benar saja, sekali Hyukjae minta atau menyerang, Hyukjae berani bertaruh jika pria tampan itu tak akan segan-segan memakannya langsung.

"Huftt!" Hyukjae menghembuskan napas passahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepala saat langit memang sangat mendung sore ini. Errr... Udara juga, kenapa sangat dingin?

"Hyukjae-ssi!"

merasa ada yang memanggil, pria manis itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria tampan dengan postur tubuh yang atletis di sana.

"Taecyeon," gumamnya pelan

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa mereka sudah menentukan tanggal mainnya?" tanya Donghae saat ia menumpang di mobil Kyuhyun pulang kuliah hari ini.

"Hemhz... Mereka mengajak kita bertanding tiga hari lagi di tempat biasa, dan aku sudah tak sabar ingin sekali menghabisi wajah mereka satu persatu," geram Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada stir mobil yang ia kemudikan.

"Kyu, apa jika kita kalah mereka tak akan mengembalikan berkas perusahaan ayahmu dan rekaman itu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, terlalu susah memang mengalahkan kekuatan perusahaan keluarga itu. Kalau saja orang-orang itu tak melakukan transaksi yang menjebak ayahku di hotelnya, aku yakin rekaman itu sudah aku dapat dengan mudah," gumam Kyuhyun geram.

Donghae mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Memang! Menawarkan sebuah tantangan saja kita sangat susah,"

"Tapi aku heran. Perasaanku mengatakan, jika si brengsek itu tidak akan memberikan rekaman untuk kebebasan ayahku hanya karena pertandingan nanti,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku kira menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dariku."

Jrrrzzz...

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini. Dua mobil mewah yang berlaju beraitai itu baru saja melewati sebuah halte bis dekat kampus mereka. Sungmin mangeratkan jaket yang ia pakai, pria manis itu tadi dijemput kekasihnya di toko buku untuk pulang, tetapi jika hujannya sangat besar seperti ini, Sungmin yakin, baik ia maupun Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menyetir dengan baik.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita menginap di apartemen Siwon saja, hujannya terlalu besar," ujar Sungmin, menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya.

"Bagaiman kalau di apartemen Donghae saja, ku kira lebih dekat, meski belokannya tidak sejalur dengan rumah kita. Bagaimana Donghae, kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke belakang, tepat Donghae tengah memasang wajah bingung di sana.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Bukankah itu Hyukjae?" potong Sungmin cepat. Pria bergigi kelinci itu langsung membuka setengah kaca jendelanya sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak keras.

"HYUK-AH! KEMARI!" Sungmin mengalahkan suara hujan. Donghae dapat melihat jika pria manis yang kini berdiri di halte hotel itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan berfikir sejenak. Meski dengan raut wajah datar, Hyukjae tetap melangkah dan menerobos hujan, dengan satu tangan di atas kepala dan satu tangannya lagi memegang perutnya.

Ck, gaya macam apa itu?

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan sebelum pria manis itu berhasil membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Larimu lambat sekali. Aku heran, kenapa Zhoumy sampai memaikanku di pertandingan kemarin," ujar Donghae pedas, tepat setelah Hyukjae menutup pintu mobilnya.

Hyukjae melirik sekilas dengan tajam, setelahnya ia duduk dengan benar dengan tangan yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Jarak halte ke sini cukup jauh. Kau bisa mencobanya jika tidak percaya!" sahut Hyukjae datar. Sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan m

obilnya.

"Berapa sebenarnya IQ-mu? Apa kau tak bisa mengira-ngira hanya dengan melihat?"

"Cerewet!" dengus Hyukjae sebal.

"Semoga aku tidak menciptakan perang karena memasukan kalian dalam satu mobil," doa Kyuhyun, atau tepatnya ia tengah menyindir.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Donghae sedikit bernafas lega, saat keempat temannya itu datang keapartemennya, karena Hyukjae justru memberi keuntungan dengan situasi ditemukannya ia di halte bis. Zhoumy dan Hangkyung memang beda angkatan di atas mereka, jadi kedua temannya itu sudah pulang dari tadi siang.

"Kalian duduk saja, jika ingin menonton TV silahkan. Aku akan membuat minuman hangat dulu untuk kalian," ujar Donghae lancar. Pria tampan itu kini berdiri di depan meja sembari melempar tasnya ke arah sofa di samping Hyukjae duduk.

Dan tatapan pria tampan itu langsung terhenti pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah duduk seraya memejamkan matanya dan memeluk perutnya erat, Donghae berani bertaruh jika wajah pria manis itu sangatlah pucat.

Seperti dua minggu yang lalu saat mereka berkunjung. Ketika Donghae bilang akan mengambil minuman pria tampan itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu saat semua orang menggeleng tak mengerti akan kelakukan sang pemilik apartemen. Sampai ia merasa sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya dengan kasar, Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya.

"Cepat mandi! Kalau seperti ini kau persis seperti monyet kehujanan saja," suruh Donghae pedas, sesaat setelah ia melempar handuk ke arah pria manis itu.

Dan seperti yang Donghae ungkapkan, jika ia membentak atau berkata kasar pada pria itu, Hyukjae akan menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang seperti ingin menangis. Dan Donghae jujur, ia selalu melafalkan doa jika Hyukjae menangis sekarang juga.

Brukk...!

Hyukjae bangkit setelah kembali melempar handuk di pangkuannya ke wajah pria tampan itu. Tanpa berbicara banyak, ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Kenapa hanya 5. Untuk Hyukjae mana?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Biar dia buat sendiri saja! Kenapa harus merepotkanku," jawab Donghae acuh. Ia segera menyesap coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Apa tidak masalah kau membiarkan Hyukjae masuk ke kamarmu?" tanya Siwon kali ini.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Maksudku, kamar itu adalah ruangan yang sangat rahasia, dan kau membiarkan orang lain masuk begitu saja?"

"Yang jadi pertanyaan sebenarnya, orang itu adalah Hyukjae, musuhmu, mungkin." Sambung Kyuhyun dengan menekan beberapa kata, namun terkesan yakin.

Donghae bergeming. Benar juga, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini membiarkan Hyukjae masuk tadi?

Clekk..

Pria tampan itu diam-diam menghempaskan napas lega saat pintu kamar terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Hyukjae tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan memakai baju tidur berwarna biru miliknya yang terbalut Sweeternya juga. Owhh... Sial!

"Ya Lee Hyukjae, kenapa kau memakai baju itu?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Kenapa memang? Apa kau ingin aku telanjang? Yang benar saja," jawab Hyukjae santai. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi pria tampan itu yang seperti tengah merajuk.

"Ya tidak pakai yang itu juga. Kau tahu 'kan itu baju kesayanganku?"

"Mana kutahu," sahutnya acuh.

"Lagipula dari mana Hyukjae tahu baju kesayanganmu, Hae! Apa kalian sering berbagi hal semacam itu saat bertengkar? Lucu sekali," ujar Sungmin geli.

"Dan lihat bajumu itu! Warna biru dengan gambar nemo, aish! Berapa usiamu sekarang?" sambung Kibum tak kalah geli.

Hyukjae tersenyum mengejek, sebelum ia melangkah ke depan meja dan tak menemukan minuman tersisa di sana. "Mana punyaku?"

Donghae mendelik sebal. Pria tampan itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hyukjae dan kembali menikmati coklat hangatnya.

"Donghae bilang dia tidak mau membuatkannya untukmu," jawab Sungmin.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan berkacak pinggang sebelum ia melangkah menuju dapur.

Sratt

JEDARRR!

"AKHH.." Teriakan Sungmin dan kibum paling mendominasi dan langsung memeluk kekasih mereka masing-masing. Juga Hyukjae yang tadi sudah berjalan beberapa langkah kini kembali berbalik kebelakang.

Pria manis itu meraba-raba sekitarnya, takut jika ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Ia rasanya ingin menangis sekarang, bagaimanapun ini gelap, semua lampu mati saat terjadi kilat barusan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aku tidak-" sahut Sungmin.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku takut!" sambung Kibum.

"Tenang Sayang! Aku di sini, Oke!" kini Suara Siwon yang terdengar.

"Emm..Apa ada yang memegang ponsel? Tolong! Senteri jalanku?"

Suara serak itu membuat semua yang ada di sana terkesiap. Tak terkecuali Donghae yang langsung mengalahkan sinar ponselnya ke arah Hyukjae.

Pria manis itu perlahan melangkah, tentu dengan kedua tangan yang seakan melindungi perutnya. Ia mendekat ke arah cahaya dan saat sampai, Hyukjae langsung duduk seraya

menetralkan deru napasnya yang beberapa saat lalu terasa tercekat.

Untuk beberapa saat Hyukjae tetap pada posisinya, ia memejamkan matanya erat dengan degup jantung yang tak teratur. Dan tak lama setelah itu, sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya cepat hingga ia menegang beberapa saat, namun ia malah bernapas lega, saat tangan itu meyandarkannya pada sesuatu yang hangat dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar?" bisik Donghae pelan, yang mungkin hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua saja.

Hyukjae menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pria tampan itu dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. "Hae!"

"Hmmhh.."

"Cium!"

Kan? Apa Donghae bilang, Hyukjae banyak merajuk akhir-akhir ini, apalagi dengan nada manja itu, ugh... Kalau saja sekarang tidak mati lampu dan tidak ada teman-teman terkutuknya itu, Donghae pastikan, akan menghajar tubuh pria manis itu sampai ia puas.

"Besok malam saja," jawab Donghae acuh.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin sekarang,"

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa memakanmu,"

"Aku tidak mau dimakan! Aku mau dicium," sahut Hyukjae dongkol.

Chup~

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat sesuatu yang basah dan lembut kini menempel pada bibirnya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ia membuka bibirnya sedikit, hingga bibir pria tampan itu kini memagutnya pelahan. Memberi lumatan dan hisapan lembut yang selalu Hyukjae inginkan selama ini.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum di tengah aktivitas mereka. Hyukjae hanya berfikir, ini sangat menguntungkan, dia bisa meminta sesuatu yang ia inginkan tanpa harus melakukan lebih. Tentu saja, karna ada teman-teman mereka di sini.

Donghae memang selalu lepas kendali jika sudah di hadapkan pada bibir manis tunangannya itu. Sekarang ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengajak pria manis itu berperang meski sepertinya Hyukjae enggan membalas.

Menahan desahan saat ini sesuatu yang paling sulit untuk Hyukjae. Oke, dia hanya meminta ciuman, bukan berarti harus berperang lidah seperti ini kan? Lagipula apa Donghae tidak sadar jika Hyukjae sangat gampang melenguh saat ia sentuh. Dan tepat hari ini, Hyukjae lupa, sudah berapa minggu mereka tak berbagi cinta karena ia yang sering menolak. Mungkin tepatnya saat Hyukjae tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia jaga sekarang.

"ARGGHH... Kenapa mencubitku, Monyet?" teriak Donghae tanpa sadar, tentu saja, sesaat setelah Hyukjae melepas paksa pagutan mereka dengan mencubit perut pria tampan itu.

"Salahmu sendiri!" sahut Hyukjae dengan napas yang tak teratur.

"Kau sendiri kan yang minta untukku men-"

"Astaga! Sepertinya suasana gelap memberi peluang besar untuk kalian saling serang secara tak terduga," potong Siwon frustasi.

"Dan bisakah kau tak berteriak? Sungminku sepertinya sudah tidur," Kyuhyun ikut frustasi.

Hyukjae terkikik mendengar penuturan kedua temannya. Ia tahu, Donghae pasti tengah menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Aishh... Hyukjae ingin lihat. "Hae, tidurr.." bisik Hyukjae manja. Pria manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, namun sesaat setelahnya, tubuhnya terdorong kuat dan membentur sesuatu.

"Ugh!" pekiknya sakit. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat dan menekan perutnya yang sedikit ngilu karena sedikit menabrak pinggiran sofa di sebelahnya.

"Hyuk ada apa?" tanya Kibum panik.

"T-tidak.." jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Hyuk! Apa Donghae menyakitimu?"

"Itu hanya pembalasan, Kibum. Sudahlah kau tidur saja!" sahut Donghae datar, seakan tak berdosa.

Hyukjae berangsur menjauh dari pria tampan itu, ia menutup mulutnya erat dengan sebelah tangan, mencoba menahan isakan di saat air matanya sudah mengalir sekarang.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Seperti biasa, Hyukjae akan bangun lebih awal, dia melihat teman-temannya yang kini tertidur dengan memeluk pasangan masing-masing.

Hyukjae menoleh ke samping, tepatnya pada Donghae yang kini juga tertidur sambil bersandar pada sofa. Hyukjae bangkit seraya memegang perutnya yang masih terasa ngilu, ia berdiri di depan pria tampan itu sebelum merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir tipis itu sekilas.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengelus poni yang sedikit berantakan itu agar benar. Setelahnya ia beranjak ke kamar untuk mandi dan tentunya menyiapkan sarapan.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Kalian mencurigakan!" todong Kibum, pria tampan itu menunjuk Donghae dan Hyukjae yang memang duduk bersebelahan itu dengan garpu yang ia gunakan. "Setelah Hyukjae masuk ke kamarmu tanpa permisi, kau juga tidak marah saat dia mengobrak-abrik dapurmu pagi ini," lanjutnya lagi.

Hyukjae dan Donghae saling pandang, menunjukan ekspresi heran terkejut di saat bersamaan.

"Yang lebih mencurigakan, kalian pernah mengakui sebuah mobil sebagai milik kalian bulan lalu," Sungmin ikut menuduh.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian senang sekali berbagi, berbagi kekerasan, kamar, baju, makanan, mobil-"

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian juga senang berbagi ranjang," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Ya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" sahut Hyukjae cepat, dengan wajah yang memerah. Hell, kenapa setan itu berbicara begitu frontal?

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," decak Donghae pelan, seakan tak terjadi apapun tentang ucapan pria bersmirk khas itu.

"Hyuk, aku perhatikan kau pucat akhir-akhir ini? Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin, mencoba membelokan topik yang tengah dibuat panas oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hmmh?" Hyukjae berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Sungmin polos.

"Maksudku, kau memang pucat, tapi pipimu semakin berisi. Dan apa kau pernah berkelahi dengan seseorang hingga orang itu memukul perutmu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan-bingung-"Perut? Kenapa perut?"

"Kau selalu memegang perutmu, aku lupa sejak kapan?"

Hyukjae tertohok, seterlihat begitukah tingkahnya selama ini.

"Ah, Sungmin kau melewatkan beberapa hal," Hyukjae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tepat ke arah Donghae yang baru saja bersuara. "Dia sekarang lebih menjengkelkan dan lebih menyeramkan," ujar Donghae santai, seraya meminum air dalam gelas di tangannya.

"Kau seperti orang hamil saja, hyung!"

Byurrr!

"Uhuk! Uhukk!"

"Aish! Hati-hati, kau seperti bocah lima tahun saja!?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae bergantian, dengan bibir basah karena pasca acara menyemburkan kembali air dari dalam mulutnya.

Setelahnya raut wajah pria tampan itu seakan mengejek dan mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang begitu renyah. "Haha... Ku rasa kau sudah sepenuhnya bangun, Kyu! Jangan terus-terusan mengigau. Hyukjae itu namja, mana mungkin hamil. Lagipula jika ia yeoja siapa yang mau mempunyai anak dari orang cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertinya?" ujar Donghae lancar. Pria tampan itu kemudian bangkit seraya membawa piring dan gelas yang barusan ia pakai dan melanggang pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa tahu, jika Hyukjae sekarang tengah menunduk dalam, meremas perutnya kuat, menahan isakannya dan menekan rasa sesak yang begitu membuncah di hatinya.

'Dia tidak-menginginkannya!' batinnya lirih

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

kedelapan anggota tim Galaxy kini tengah berkumpul di dalam flat kecil milik Hangkyung. Semua menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi penuh arti dan penasaran, seakan mereka berdua membawa kabar yang bisa membuat gegar semesta.

Meski yang ditatap, hanya menunjukan raut wajah pahit tersirat ketegangan.

"Jadi? Apa isi perundingan kalian dengan pengusaha muda itu?" tanya Donghae memulai.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum menjawab, sementara Zhoumi, kini menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tahu, kalian sudah bersedia membantu membebaskan ayahku sejauh ini. Tapi aku- aku ragu bisa melibatkan kalian lagi- aku... Takut, kita-kalah di pertandingan nanti dan-dan-"

"Aishh... Kau seperti orang gagap saja! Ceritakan yang jelas!" desak Sungmin gemas.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dan Zhoumi menghela napas, bersiap mengeluarkan kata. "Mereka menawarkan sesuatu lagi! Mereka akan memberi rekaman bukti penjebakan dan dokumen itu, baik kita menang, ataupun-kalah,"

"Itu bagus!" sahut Donghae pelan, yang diangguki semua orang di sana, terkecuali Hyukjae. Pria manis itu hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh, fikirannya terus melayang pada ucapan Donghae kemarin pagi, saat pria itu secara tidak langsung menolak sesuatu yang kini hidup dalam-perutnya!

"Iya! Tapi jika kita kalah kita harus menukar dokumen dan rekaman itu dengan-" ucapan Kyuhyun kembali terputus. Pria itu menatap semua orang di depannya satu persatu dengan raut wajah tegang. Dan pandangannya langsung terhenti, pada seseorang yang sepertinya tak tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"...Hyukjae hyung...!" ujarnya berat, seakan memangul ribuan ton dalam kata-katanya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love Rival (Chapter 4)**

TERIMA BASSING BUAT CHAPTER INIII... Asli harus siapin dulu kantong. Dibuat dengan mood yang rusak. kemarin udah jadi malah jaringan eror dan hilang gitu aja. ini aku ketik ulang dengan bahasa yang rancu dan maaf...aku udah gak kuat buat ngedit lagiii.. mataku perih..

Author: Lastarstories

Pair: Haehyuk

Genre: Hurt-Romance

Rate: T

Happy Reding -_-

Merasa namanya disebut, Hyukjae segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku? Kenapa denganku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus Hyukjae? Hey! Dia bukan barang yang bisa ditukar dengan dokumen atau rekaman,"

Hyukjae langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada marah, diikuti tatapan teman-temannya yang terkesan heran. "Hae, ada apa denganku?" tanya Hyukjae masih bingung.

"Ya! Sebenarnya kau mendengarkan atau tidak, HAH!"

Hyukjae terlonjak seraya memejamkan matanya saat mendapat bentakan tersebut. Donghae langsung menghela napas panjang saat melihat ekpresi tubuh pria manis itu yang berlebihan. Atau kalau boleh jujur, Donghae merasa; Hyukjae begitu rapuh sekarang.

"Aku senang kau marah seperti itu, Donghae. Itu artinya kau sekarang peduli padanya! Tapi bentakanmu yang terakhir membuatku berubah fikiran," ujar Kibum jengah.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan itu, Kyu. Mana mungkin Hyukjae harus jadi taruhan seperti itu?" Sungmin ikut protes.

"Aku juga tidak setuju. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur menerima tantangan itu," jawab Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Tantangan apa? Dan ada apa denganku?"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Diam saja! Membuat suasana lebih gila dan bodoh,"

Hyukjae kembali bungkam saat mendengar sahutan tak suka dari tunangannya itu. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bergantian, seakan bertanya kejelasannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyuk! Tapi Taecyeon memintamu sebagai jaminan jika kalah nanti, maksudku-"

Hyukjae tercekat, ia menatap samar pada pria jangkung yang kini menghela nafas beratnya itu. "T-Taecyeon?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" intrupsi Siwon kemudian. "Hyuk, apa kau punya urusan sebelumnya dengan Taecyeon?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja di depannya, pria manis itu menelan ludahnya kasar, dan menyembunyikan rasa takut dalam tatapan paniknya. Mencoba tenang, meski tidak bisa.

"Jawab saja, Hyuk! Dan kau Donghae! Berhenti menatap Hyukjae seperti itu! Kau seperti orang yang ingin membunuhnya saja," ujar Hangkyung menyela.

Mendengar nama Donghae, Hyukjae segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pria tampan itu, tepat saat Donghae kini bangkit dari duduknya dan malah duduk di sebelahnya setelah menggeser tubuh Sungmin agar lebih jauh.

"Jawab dengan jelas! Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Taecyeon? Kenapa dia sampai memintamu sebagai jaminan konyol ini!" tanya Donghae tajam. Pria tampan itu menatap Hyukjae lekat-lekat, seakan tersulut emosi yang entah kenapa ia sendiripun tak mengerti.

"Hae-"

"Diam!" intrupsi Donghae saat Sungmin dan Kibum hendak bersuara.

Hening sejenak. Hyukjae kembali menunduk, menghindari tatapan bengis pria tampan di sampingnya. "Tiga minggu yang lalu aku bertemu Taecyeon di taman rumah sakit," jawabnya perlahan.

Hyukjae kembali menahan nafas saat tak ada sahutan dari seorang pun di sana. "Dia memintaku untuk kembali pada- pada Hyoyeon!" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya takut saat orang-orang di sekitarnya seakan heran dan berfikir dalam.

"Hyoyeon? Adiknya yang gila itu?" tanya Zhoumi memastikan.

"Kurasa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Hyoyeon memang sudah keluar dari sana tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi kejiwaannya sempat terguncang lagi hingga ia menyayat nadinya sendiri, dan dua bulan yang lalu dia dibawa ke rumah sakit," jelas Hyukjae lagi.

"Lalu? Kau bilang Taecyeon ingin kau kembali lagi padanya bukan? Apa kalian pernah ada hubungan sebelumnya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Dia kekasihmu saat SMA kan, Hyuk?" tanya Kibum seakan tak percaya. Pria berkiller smile itu sempat tercekat saat Hyukjae menyebut nama wanita itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, jika dahulu Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis, bagaimana Hyukjae memperlakukan wanita itu dengan baik, dan Kibum sangat tahu, jika keluarga wanita itu sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Iya! Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah lupa itu, Kibum." ujar Hyukjae membenarkan.

"Semua orang yang mengetahui hubunganmu dengannya, juga tidak akan lupa, Hyuk. Kalian sangat sesari waktu itu, bahkan hubungan kalian sampai betahan empat tahun. Tapi kenapa kau malah memutuskannya dan membuat dia menjadi gila?" Kibum gemas sendiri mengingat kelakuan sahabatnya waktu itu. Bagaimanapun ia dan Hyoyeon sangat dekat dulu, dia yang menemani wanita itu menangis semalaman karena Hyukjae memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba. Hingga seminggu kemudian, Kibum mendengar kabar jika wanita itu terganggu kejiwaannya.

"Aku? Tentu saja punya alasan! Meski saat itu aku sangat terpaksa mengambil keputusannya. Aku juga tidak pernah ingin membuat dia hancur seperti itu."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, ia menoleh pada Donghae yang baru saja bertanya. Kilat tajam dan amarah dapat Hyukjae tangkap dalam jarak sedekat ini pada mata teduh itu.

Top of Form

"Aku- kau ingin aku jujur?" Hyukjae bertanya balik.

"Jangan berbelit-belit!" gertak Donghae tajam, tak peduli jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hyukjae yakin, dengan nada ringan seakan tak berdosa yang membuat Donghae tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau fikir melupakan seseorang yang sebelumnya sangat kau cinta dan membuatnya menderita itu sangat mudah? Bahkan itu semua kulakukan hanya untuk sebuah pertunangan konyol yang bahkan aku dan tunanganku tak memiliki rasa apapun," Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan. Yang membuat ia dan semua orang di sana bingung, nada bicara pria manis itu kali ini lebih sendu dan bergetar, dibanding saat ia berbicara Hyoyeon tadi.

"Aku dan 'dia' malah menganggap tunangan ini sebagai takdir tersial kita masing-masing. Kita tak pernah akur saat sadar, meski nonnaku dan hyungnya selalu membuat kami bersatu. Tapi itu, itu justru itu membuat kami muak dan saling membenci satu sama lain," Hyukjae lebih menundukan kepalanya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sedikit air mata yang etah sejak kapan mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Dan Donghae tak ingin tertawa untuk itu. Entahlah, nada bicara pria manis itu mampu membuat hatinya bergetar sakit. Donghae tak tahu, ia cemburu atau marah. Marah pada Hyukjae yang tak mencintainya, membencinya dan menganggap ia takdir sialan. Atau- Donghae marah pada dirinya yang juga pernah menganggap hal yang sama. Hyukjae menangis! Apa karna Dia, karena pertunangannya dengan Donghae, pria manis itu harus meninggalkan kekasihnya dan menghancurkannya juga?

"Tapi bagiku itu dulu,"

Donghae terpenjat. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria manis itu.

"Dulu? Apa? Hyoyeon atau tunanganmu?" tanya Zhomi bingung.

"Hyoyeon. Aku dulu mencintainya, tapi sekarang rasanya biasa. Saat melihatnya di rumah sakit waktu itu, aku hanya merasa bersalah tanpa ada rasa ingin menjaga atau bertanggung jawab. Karena sekarang, aku sudah mempunyai tanggung jawabku sendiri,"

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," sahut Kibum jengah.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus kujaga. Memiliki cinta untuk orang lain yang mampu menggeser posisi wanita itu sekarang. Meski aku tidak yakin-dia- mencintaiku!" air mata pria manis itu kembali mengalir. Jangan salahkan Hyukjae yang sudah menahan mati-matian menahan air matanya, jika pada kenyataannya situasi yang baru saja ia sadari begitu menyakitkan sekarang.

"Tunanganmu? Apa yang kau maksud itu-"

"Siapa lagi?" sahut Hyukjae cepat. "Maaf!" tentu Hyukjae harus meminta maaf, karna yang bertanya barusan adalah Zhomi, bagaimanapun Hyukjae mengerti perasaan pria jangkung itu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan tunanganmu itu? Kukira dia harus ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Hyuk!" ujar Zhoumi lagi, setelah ia memaksa untuk tersenyum baik-baik saja.

"Aku- aku tidak yakin dia mau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar bentakan itu. Oh iya! Mungkin Donghae marah karena barusan ia telah lancang berkata mencintai pria tampan itu, apalagi di hadapan teman-teman mereka.

"Dia tunanganmu kan? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata dia tidak peduli?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Dia tidak pernah peduli kan!" jawab Hyukjae pilu.

Donghae bargeming. Ya! Dia mengakui itu, dia tidak pernah peduli pada Hyukjae, tapi bukankah Hyukjae juga tidak pernah peduli padanya.

"Mengenaskan! Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai kisah seperti itu. Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita pada kami, Hyuk!" Hangkyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, pria tampan itu hanya merasa tidak berguna. Bagaimanapun sebagai sahabat, ia seharusnya bisa membantu Hyukjae dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Hyuk! Aku belum mengerti? Maksudku, sejak kapan kau mencintaimu tunanganmu itu? Dan pertanggung jawaban yang kau maksud?" tanya Sungmin masih bingung.

"Mungkin sejak aku sadar, jika aku selalu cemburu saat dia bersama orang lain, saat aku tak pernah bisa menolak kehadirannya, saat aku ingin dia memperhatikanku, mencintaiku, melindungiku, dan saat aku terlalu membutuhkannya. Aku butuh pelukannya untuk bisa tertidur, butuh belaian lembutnya saat pagi, butuh senyuman dan tatapan teduhnya, meski itu tak selalu aku dapat setiap hari. Pertanyaan kedua, aku belum bisa mengatakannya," Hyukjae menyudahi jawaban panjangnya. Pria manis itu meremas perut datarnya saat ia seakan menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. Dia menangis, dia menceritakan kisah menjijikannya pada mereka, meski Hyukjae sekarang merasa sedikit lega, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum pahit. Sadar jika Donghae sebentar lagi pasti akan menertawakannya.

Namun tubuhnya seketika menegang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pria yang barusaja menggenggam jemarinya erat. "Jika kita kalah, kita tak perlu menyerahkan Hyukjae kan? Kita masih bisa mencari cara lain?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir aku sebodoh itu menyerahkan Hyukjae hyung! Kita bertanding saja nanti malam, jika menang aku bisa secepatnya membebaskan ayahku, jika kalah kita bisa cari cara lain," ujar Kyuhyun tenang, meski dalam hati ia merasa takut. Takut tak pernah mendapatkan cara lain untuk ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu! Maaf aku tidak berguna," Hyukjae kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku tidak seharusnya melibatkanmu sejauh ini. Tapi bukankah dengan ini, aku atau mungkin kita bisa tahu kisah cintamu yang tragis itu. Ugh, menyakitkan!" ejek Kyuhyun yang disahuti gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dan memandang kesal ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mengejekku?" tanyanya marah, meski Hyukjae tak tahu mengapa nada bicara menjadi bergetar dan pilu. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku bercanda, Hyung! Ya Hyung, jangan menangis! Bagaimana jika tunanganmu nanti tahu jika lelakinya seperti Sungmin dan Kibum. Cengeng!"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Sungmin dan Kibum berbarengan. Kedua pria manis itu segera berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun, dan hendak melempar pukulan sebelum pria berevil smile itu menghindar dan berlari dengan cepat.

"Hahaha!" ruang yang tegang itu kini menjadi riuh. Siwon ikut bangkit, mencoba menghentikan Kibum yang kini tengah mengejar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Sementar Hangkyung dan Zhoumi sepertinya sangat terhibur dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Hae!" rengek Hyukjae manja. Bibir pria manis itu terpout lucu, dengan mata yang sudah memanas. Ia sepertinya sudah menangis sekarang, jika saja Donghae tak memberinya senyuman menawan dan mengecup bibirnya kilat.

Chup~

"Hae! Jangan menciumku!" rajuknya lagi.

"Apa kau mau langsung kumakan saja?"

"YA LEE DONGHAE!" Teriaknya keras. Tanpa sadar kini semua orang di sana menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa Baby?" bisik Donghae nakal di telinga pria manis itu, dan Hyukjae dapat merasakan genggaman tangannya di bawah meja itu semakin kuat, dan itu mampu membuat semburat merah di pipinya. Baby! Ish... Manis sekali.

"Aish... Donghae! Apa tidak bisa, sehari saja kau dan Hyuk tidak bertengkar. Hyuk? Kau diapakan olehnya?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Kau fikir apa yang ku lakukan?" tanya Donghae sok polos.

"YA! Hyuk, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kibum heboh.

Dan siang itu, mereka lewatkan dengan berbagai gurauan dan candaan lainnya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Clekk~

Langkah pria manis itu begitu canggung saat memasuki apartemennya. Ia berjalan sebiasa mungkin, sangat malu jika harus menoleh ke belakang dan ekspresi apa yang kini ditunjukan oleh tunangannya yang kini juga berjalan mengikutinya.

Hyukjae gugup. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Situsi yang selalu ia dan Donghae lalaui dengan pertengkaran tanpa canggung, atau bermain panas di ranjang itu, kini seakan terlupakan olehnya. Hyukjae lupa, bagaimana cara membuat ia biasa saat menatap Donghae maupun berbicara padanya.

Srettt

Grep!

Pria manis itu terpenjat, tubuhnya sempat menegang saat sebuah tangan menarik dan membalik tubuhnya, lalu menempatkannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. "Hae..." desisnya pelan.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Baby?" tanya Donghae lembut. Pria tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Hyukjae pelan.

"Ucapan apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku!"

"Aku- t-tentu saja. Apa kau marah?" tanya Hyukjae takut, sebelum ia mendengar tawa pelan dari pria yang memeluknya.

"Mana ada orang yang marah tapi malah memeluk orang yang membuatnya marah?"

"Hae... Kau-"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Terima kasih sudah sudah membuatku menyadari jika aku- juga mencintaimu,"

Jatuh sudah air mata pria manis itu saat ucapan tulus Donghae begitu menyentuhnya. Ia membalas pelukan hangat itu tak kalah erat, menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Donghae dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang sangat ia sukai. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku juga, Baby! Jangan menangis lagi, Oke!" ujar Donghae menenangkan, pria tampan itu mengusap punggung Hyukjae lembut, membuat pria manis yang ada di depakannya berangsung tenang dan kini menatapnya sayu.

Donghae menunduk, perlahan tapi pasti, pria tampan itu kini sudah sampai di depan wajah Hyukjae yang menurutnya cukup pucat. Ia memegang pipi pria manis itu sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka.

Hanya hisapan dan lumatan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang Donghae berikan, membuat Hyukjae perlahan membalas ciumannya tak kalah lembut, meresapi seluruh rasa manis dan bahagia saat mereka melakukannya dengan sebuah kata Cinta.

Hyukjae melepas pagutan mereka saat ia merasa ciuman pria tampan itu hampir melewati batas. Hyukjae bukan tidak percaya, ia tahu jika sudah begitu, Donghae bisa lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang lebih padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria tampan itu kecewa.

Hyukjae berfikir sejenak. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya, dan Hyukjae yakin jika Donghae tidak akan pernah bermain lembut jika sudah sampai di puncak kerinduannya. Hyukjae hanya takut, takut terjadi sesuatu pada sesuatu yang kini hidup di dalam rahimnya. Dan ia lebih takut jika harus mengatakan kebenaran itu pada Donghae sekarang.

Donghae tidak menginginkannya kan? Apa Hyukjae harus kehilangan janin ini saat Donghae tahu? Atau yang lebih parah, Hyukjae harus kehilangan Donghae juga.

Tidak! Mereka baru saja memulai semuanya dengan benar. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika ini berakhir dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur!" Ujar Hyukjae lemah. Pria manis itu bahkan tak berani menatap mata pria tampan itu sekarang.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," bisik Donghae pelan.

"Kita ada pertandingan malam ini, Hae. Jadi-"

"Kita bahkan tak pernah mempersalahkan hal itu sebelumnya, Hyuk!" potong Donghae kesal. Pria tampan itu menatap Hyukjae lekat dan tajam, seakan mencari sesuatu yang ganjal pada pria manis itu.

"Aku-tidak-maaf!" Hyukjae kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menunduk dalam meski mereka belum melepas pelukan satu sama lain.

"Ini sudah tiga minggu kau menolakku, Hyuk. Ada apa sebe- Ah aku baru ingat jika tiga minggu yang lalu kau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu,"

Hyukjae segera menatap mata pria tampan itu dalam, tepat saat Donghae tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukan mereka. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya sedang lelah,"

"Munafik!"

Hyukjae bergeming. Satu kata yang mengalun ringan dari mulut pria tampan itu membuat matanya kembali memanas dan hanya dapat meremas perutnya kuat, saat Donghae membalik badannya dan hendak menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa harus tubuhku yang menjadi bukti jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan sudah melupakan wanita itu?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam, mencerna kata demi kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Tanpa membalik tubuhnya, Donghae tahu jika pria manis di belakangnya itu tengah menangis.

"Jika begitu- lakukan saja," lanjut Hyukjae pilu.

Dan entah kenapa, rasa tidak tega juga sesal itu langsung menghujam hati Donghae. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Donghae hanya tersulut emosi saat menghubungkan kejadian Hyukjae bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu dengan Hyukjae yang selalu menolaknya.

Bukan berarti Donghae menjadikan sex adalah jaminan cinta.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Donghae datar. Yang malah membuat Hyukjae terisak sekarang.

Tepat saat ia hendak melangkah, Donghae dapat mendengar derap langkah yang begitu cepat mendekatinya, sebelum Hyukjae berada di depannya, memeluknya dan menciumnya sedikit kasar.

"MmmptttfHyuk-ah!" desis Donghae di sela ciuman mereka. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun tangan Hyukjae malah mencengkram dadanya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan itu? Donghae bahkan sudah terbuai, ia sudah balik memeluk pria manis itu dan membalas ciumannya. Dan Donghae bersumpah, ia akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, jika ia tidak mengecap rasa asin dalam pagutan mereka dan merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang kini bergetar hebat.

Cukup kasar, Donghae melepaskan diri. Dia mencengkram kedua tangan Hyukjae yang tadi beraksi di daerah sensitivenya erat. Menatap sendu pria manis yang kini menunduk dalam di depannya.

"Hiks.." Dan saat isakan itu lolos dari bibir plum yang baru saja ia kecap, Donghae langsung menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar lebih dekat denganya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Mereka mengganti peraturannya," Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan napas frustasi.

Malam ini, tepat beberapa menit lagi mereka menginjak lapangan pribadi milik Taecyeon, Kyuhyun harus mengatakan sesuatu yang tadi Taecyeon katakan padanya.

"Jika kita kalah, kita harus tetap menyerahkan-Hyukjae hyung!" ujarnya lagi.

Semua menghembuskan napas beratnya. Dan Donghae harus mengeram tertahan saat tahu kenyataan menjijikan ini. "Apa-apaan itu? Mereka bahkan mengganti peraturan dalam jangka sependek ini?" ujarnya kesal.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku juga- tidak tahu," Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas beratnya. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang begitu sendu dan terkejut. "Maaf, hyung! Aku-"

"Kita akan berjuang kan?" tanya Hyukjae lirih.

"Tentu! Kita akan berjuang untuk itu Hyuk," sahut Kibum cepat.

"Hyung-"

"Taecyeon sudah di sana. Cepat tentukan formasi pertama!" potong Hyukjae lagi. Pria manis itu hanya mencoba tenang. Menganggap semua yang terjadi nanti adalah sebuah takdir untuknya. Dia tidak bisa menghindar bukan?

"Baiklah! Hyuk kau main pertama, Oke! Kyu, aku, Hangkyung dan Siwon," ujar Zhoumi setelah ia menghela napas beratnya.

"Kenapa namaku tidak disebut?" protes Donghae langsung.

Zhoumi mendelikan matanya gugup. Oh ya! Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Donghae jika seperti ini. Tapi membiarkan Donghae bermain sekarang sama aja menyerahkan Hyukjae dengan mudah bukan. Dan Zhoumi yakin teman-temannya juga berfikir demikian. "Kau akan bermain nanti!" jawab Zhoumi seadanya.

"Tapi-"

"Ayo Hyung! Mereka sudah masuk lapangan," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Dan Donghae hanya dapat mengeram frustasi setelahnya. Merasa ada yang menggenggam jemarinya ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan Hyukjae di sampingnya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku demi wanita itu kan?" tanya Donghae memohon.

"Aku akan berusaha," Hyukjae menjawab ragu.

"Kau harus janji!"

"Hyuk-ah!"

Hyukjae diam saat mendengar panggilan dari arah belakangnya. Ia menatap Donghae dalam sebelum melepas genggapmannya dan mundur perlahan.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis, sebelum ia benar-benar melepas pandangan mereka.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Taecyeon tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi. Ia memang sempat membenci Hyukjae dulu yang membuat adiknya sangat nekat seperti ini. Tapi itu tidak berlaku sekarang.

Saat Taecyeon tahu jika Hyoyeon hanya berpura-pura gila waktu itu. Hanya ingin Hyukjae kembali padanya dengan cara murahan itu. Dan sekarang adiknya memamfaatkan semua ini untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae kembali.

Brugh!

"ARGHH!"

"HYUK!"

"YA! Hati-hati dengannya!" teriak Taecyeon langsung, tentu saja saat ada teman satu timnya yang baru saja sengaja melempar bola ke arah pria manis itu, dan Taecyeon tidak tahu kenapa sasarannya adalag perut pria manis itu.

Tubuh Hyukjae linglung, ia hampir terjatuh jika saja sepasang tangan tak menahannya sekarang. Ia meremas perutnya kuat, saat ia baru merasakan rasa sakit ini, benar-benar sangat sakit. Harusnya Hyukjae lebih berhati-hati kan tadi? Tapi kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini.

Hyukjae membuka matanya sayu, dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah Taecyeon di depan wajahnya.

"Hyuk.." guman Taecyeon pelan, jelas sekali jika pria tampan itu sangat khawatir.

"Dia- s-sakitt.." rintih Hyukjae pilu. Air mata pria manis itu kini sudah keluar dari tempatnya. Dan Taecyeon tahu, apa yang tengah dimaksud Hyukjae sekarang.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Aku sudah bertunangan, dia seorang pria. Meski awalnya kami dipaksa untuk melakukan itu dan menyakiti adikmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali,"

"Kenapa? Karena sekarang kau sudah mencintai pria itu? Tapi setidaknya kau fikirkan perasaan adikku yang masih mencintaimu, Hyuk!"

"kau benar, sekarang aku mencintainya dan adikmu pasti tidak akan mencintaiku lagi setelah tahu bahwa aku bukan pria normal. Aku ciptakan untuk seorang pria bukan seorang wanita,"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Aku-aku sekarang tengah mengandung anaknya."

.

Lamunan Taecyeon langsung buyar saat seseorang merebut Hyukjae darinya. Ia menatap seorang pria tampan yang kini memeluk pria manis itu dan menggumamkan kata-kata layaknya seseorang yang khawatir.

Ah mungkin itu tunangannya, Taecyeon rasa mereka cukup serasi.

"Jangan hanya diam, ayo bawa ke rumah sakit!" ajaknya langsung yang membuat semua orang melihat padanya.

.

"Donghae apa kau bisa duduk sekarang! Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti itu!" gertak Kibum gemas yang kini hanya duduk di sebelah Siwon dan bersandar pada pria tampan itu.

Donghae berhenti, ia menatap Kibum sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita yang tengah menangis di dekapan kakanya, Taecyeon.

Oh ternyata wanita itu yang menjadi kekasih Hyukjae dulu. Cantik memang. Tapi bolehkah Donghae menonjoknya sekarang?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sinis.

Taecyeon tersenyum saat tahu adiknya tak mungkin menjawab. Tentu saja Hyoyeon ada di sini, adiknya itu sedari tadi melihat pertandingan mereka, meski hanya dari balkon kamarnya.

"Kalian tuli atau bisu?" gumam Donghae sebal.

"Kau tunangannya Hyukjae kan?" tanya Taecyeon langsung.

Kibum dan yang lainnya sempat terkejut dan langsung menatap ke arah Donghae tak percaya, sebelum melepaskan tawa renyah mereka saat melihat wajah Donghae yang juga kebingungan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja! Mana mungkin ada sepasang tunangan yang selalu memulai perang setiap hari?" ujar Kibum gamang.

"Benarkah! Tapi aku merasa-"

Clekk!

Ucapan Taecyeon segera terhenti saat Hyoyeon lepas dari pelukannya dan berlari ke arah dokter yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Hyukjae Oppa? Bagaimana dia?" tanya Hyoyeon panik.

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata. "Dia-"

Brukk!

"YA! Tidak sopan!" gertak Sungmin kesal saat wanita itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan menabrak sang dokter hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak yang masuk! Pasien butuh istirahan total selama beberapa hari ke depan," ujar Dokter itu ramah.

"Aku masuk," ujar Kibum sumigrah.

"Aku ikut," ujar Sungmin.

Donghae hendak melangkah, namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia mengeram kesal saat Zhoumi kini berdiri di sebelahnya dan menahan pergerakan.

"Kita setelah mereka saja."

Hanya sepuluh menit, dan Donghae rasa ini sudah satu tahun. Mereka sedang apa? Ia juga ingin melihat Hyukjae sekarang. Jangan lupakan fakta jika Hyukjae adalah tunangannya dan kenapa dia harus dilarang masuk tadi?

Oh iya, Donghae lupa, tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap satu persatu temannya yang tersisa; Zhoumy, Hangkyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Menurut kalian hal terburuk apa yang terjadi saat seseorang hanya terkena bola basket dan sampai masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Aku lihat dia akhir-akhir ini sangat pucat," jawab Hangkyung yang langsung diangguki teman-temannya.

Clekk..

"Hikss..!"

"Hyon!"

Donghae langsung menoleh pada wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu seraya menangis dan berlari, disusul oleh Taecyeon di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Nanti aku akan menghubungimu," ujar Taecyeon kalut sebelum ia berlalu dari sana.

.

"Ada apa? Hyuk kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi langsung. Pria jangkung itu perlahan mendekat diikuti Donghae dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Kibum dan Sungmin hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit dibaca. Kedua temannya itu hanya menatap Hyukjae sendu yang kini tengah terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong.

"Hey... Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengulang. "Hyung kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menghela napas saat hendak menjawab. Pria bergigi kelinci itu, menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dengan tatapan yang hampir menangis. "Hyuk sebaiknya kau beritahu kami, siapa- ayah dari janin yang ada di perutmu sekarang?" tanya Sungmin begitu berat.

Donghae bergeming. Napasnya tiba-tiba serasa berhenti dengan debaran jantung yang tak terdapat jeda di setiap detakannya. Pria tampan itu menatap sock ke arah Hyukjae yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"T-tunggu! H-hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Yang disahuti anggukan pelan oleh kekasihnya.

"J-jadi, tunanganmu itu-pria?" tanya Zhoumi tak kalah kaget.

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Donghae, mencoba membaca sesuatu dari eksperi wajah pria tampan itu. Namun Hyukjae tak mendapatkannya. Apa Donghae marah? Jijik? Atau apa? Apa setelah ini pria tampan itu akan meninggalkannya? Lalu jika ia mempertahankan bayi ini, apa Donghae akan mengakuinya?

Hyukjae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap air matanya kasar saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia menghembuskan napas berat sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang ia sendiripun tak yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Gugurkan saja bayinya!" gumamnya pelan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love Rival (Chapter 5)**

Author: Lastarstories

Genre, Cast dan Rate: Lihat alur!

Note: Ini chapter panjang, memungkinkan Reader berhenti di tengah jalan. Dan kasusnya kembali terulang, Note ini tadi kehapus lagi dan hilang. sebenernya aku udah buat scane meraka yang ketemu Donghwa sama Sora, tapi ternyata tangan dan mataku udah gak kuat, jadi maa, aku cuma bisa menyajikan yang seperti ini. ini cuma resolusion, gak ada komplik apapun.

Happy Reding...

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kibum tercekat, tak terkecuali semua orang di sana.

Hyukjae menunduk, air matanya kini tumpah kembali saat ia tak melihat pergerakan dari pria yang ia cintai. "Aku bilang gugurkan bayinya," jawabnya tertahan.

"Kau gila!" desis Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut gila saat ayah bayi ini tak menginginkannya?" tanya Hyukjae tersendat.

"Hyuk, kau tinggal bilang siapa ayahnya?" tanya Zhoumi frurtasi. Pria jangkung itu menjambak rambutnya kasar seakan ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dan kebingungannya.

"Aku-"

"Hyuk- kau, h-hamil?"

"YA! Lee Donghae, kita sedang membicarakannya sedari tadi. Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu!" Gertak Kyuhyun kesal.

"S-siapa ayahnya?"

Donghae tak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu kini memusatkan pandangan tak percayanya pada Hyukjae.

Isakan pria manis itu semakin kencang saja. Hyukjae menutup wajahnya sendiri sekarang. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, di saat seperti ini Donghae masih bertanya siapa ayahnya? Apa pria tampan itu berfikir jika Hyukjae pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain?

"Aishh..!" desis semua orang yang ada di sana malas.

"Maksudku... Tiga minggu ini aku tidak... Maksudku... Sudah berapa lama?"

"YA Donghae bicara yang jelas? Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Kibum ikut tersulut. Jika saja ini bukan rumah sakit, Kibum yakin ia sudah melayangkan pukulannya pada pria itu. Bagaimana Donghae bisa menunjukan ekspresi dan pertanyaan terbodohnya saat suasana yang tengah kacau seperti ini?

Hyukjae mengatur deru napasnya yang tidak teratur. Mata bening yang masih berair itu memaksa menatap Donghae dengan tajam namun sendu. "Kau fikir...hah... Aku-"

Tidak, menahan isakan itu tidaklah mudah sekarang, Hyukjae menutup mulutnya erat, mencoba menghalau isakan dan teriakan yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan sekarang.

"Hyuk jawab saja! Kami pasti akan mencari ayah dari bayi ini dan menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab, kalau perlu kita semua bisa jadi ayahnya dan-HYUK!" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja saat Hyukjae dengan paksa mencabut selang infus di tangannya dan dengan tergesa menuruni ranjangnya.

Sedetik kemudian, pria manis itu sudah menubruk tubuh seseorang di antara mereka dan terisak keras di sana. "Hiks... Aku tahu kau tidak- Menginginkannya, tapi tolong-hikss- jangan mengira aku pernah- melakukannya dengan orang lain, Hae-hikss! Dia... Dia anakmu, dan sudah ada sejak dua bulan yang lalu," Isakan Hyukjae tak terbendung. Pria manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria tampan itu. Tanpa peduli pada semua orang yang kini terbelak kanget dan tak mengeti apapun.

"D-dua bulan dan kau baru memberitahuku?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. Pria tampan itu terkejut bukan main, ia bahkan tak sempat berfikir untuk membalas pelukan pria manis itu yang justru membuat Hyukjae semakin terisak keras dan menarik-narik kameja yang ia kenakan dengan kasar, berharap pria tampan itu mengerti, sadar dan percaya padanya.

"Astaga... Apa ini?!" desis Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi frustasi.

"Sungmin kau bisa memukulku?" tanya Kibum bodoh.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang memukulku!" jawab Sungmin tak kalah bodoh.

"YA! Lee Donghae jangan diam saja!" gertak Zhoumi gemas. Ia mencoba mengerti keadaan sekarang, meski itu terasa mustahil baginya. Semoga saja, setelah ini ia terbangun dan semuanya ternyata hanya mimpi.

Donghae tersadar, ia menahan tangan pria manis itu yang bergerak brutal di tubuhnya lalu membelitkannya di tubuhnya. Ia membalas pelukan Hyukjae erat, sangat erat seakan tak ingin pria manis itu lepas darinya.

"Hikss!" isakan Hyukjae meredam, ia memejamkan matanya nyaman sekaligus lelah, tanpa peduli pada perutnya yang kini mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang Hyuk, bagaimana mungkin kau menganggapku menolaknya?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Kau-pernah bilang kan? Siapa yang ingin mempunyai anak dari namja cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertiku," jawab Hyukjae begitu lirih. Ia melepas satu tangannya yang memeluk tubuh pria tampan itu dan memindahkannya ke perutnya sendiri, sebelum ia meremasnya kuat.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku bercanda, Sayang! Lagipula waktu itu aku- Hyuk?" Donghae segera melepas pelukan mereka, hatinya bergetar saat melihat wajah kesakitan pria manis itu setelah ia mendengar desisan kecil saat tadi ia memeluknya.

"Hae... S-sakit..." rintihnya pilu.

Donghae panik sekaligus takut sekarang. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh pria manis itu dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, tepat pada Kibum dan Sungmin yang hanya memasang wajah bodoh mereka. "YA! Jangan diam saja! Cepat panggilkan Dokter!"

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Ada apa? Hyukjae tidak apa-apakan? Dan bayinya?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Janinnya masih lemah dan tuan Hyukjae tidak boleh melakukan pergerakan berlebih dulu, ia harus istirahat total selama seminggu. Dan juga jangan membuatnya tertekan atau frustasi!" ujar Dokter itu panjang lebar.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di ranjang Hyukjae dan tangannya bertahan untuk terus mengelus lembut kepala pria manis itu, sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter!" ujar Kibum tersenyum seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sopan.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Dan setelahnya, kamar itu menjadi tegang, semua menghembuskan napas mereka yang beberapa saat lalu tercekat, dihadapkan pada situasi mengejutkan juga menegangkan seperti ini memang sulit.

"Sekarang kau bisa memulai menjelaskannya, Donghae!" ujar Hankyung tak mengerti. Oke, dia baru saja masuk dengan Siwon dan langsung disuguhi moment menggelikan dua orang di hadapannya yang sebelumnya tak pernah akur itu.

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Donghae enggan menjawab. Pria tampan itu kini hanya bisa tersenyum memandang wajah Hyukjae yang menatapnya sayu dari jarak sedekat ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangkalnya dari dulu, pria itu memang sangat manis dan cantik, lebih cantik dari semua wanita yang pernah ia kencani sebelumnya.

"Astaga... Kepalaku!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Wonnie~" ejek Kibum pada kekasihnya yang memang selalu bertingkah kelewat normal itu.

"Hae~" ujar Hyukjae lemah yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh tunangan atau mungkin kekasih tampannya. "Aku ingin duduk!"

"Kau masih lemah, Baby. Jangan memaksakan diri, kau tidak kasian pada bayi kita?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku ingin tidur, Hae~"

"Kau ingin tidur kenapa malah mau duduk?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Melihat tak ada tanda pergerakan dari pria tampan di depannya, Hyukjae perlahan memaksa duduk dengan sisa tenaganya dan itu membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Aishh... Kau itu keras kepala sekali!" desisnya mencoba sabar. Ia perlahan membantu pria manis itu duduk dan setelahnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan melilit di pingganggangnya dan kepala pria manis itu yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hyuk aku tidak menyangka kau semanja ini!" ujar Sungmin jengah.

Hyukjae tak menggubris, ia malah mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Ia tidak sadar jika Donghae kini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum membalas pelukannya dan mengigit kecil ujung hidungnya gemas.

"Hae~" protes Hyukjae manja sebelum menutup matanya kembali dan menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam, jaga-jaga agar kekasih tampannya itu tak berbuat hal yang sama lagi.

Donghae terkikik pelan, sedikitnya ia menyesal karena baru mengetahui sifat manja Hyukjae yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Donghae, tolong jelaskan!" Kyuhyun berkata tegas, ia jengah, melihat pasangan yang sedang bermesraan sekarang, ini membuatnya aneh, meski kini ia juga tengah memeluk pinggang Sungmin di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini dengan Hyukjae, dan- dan ternyata kalian sudah-"

"Oke Zhoumi kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya." potong Donghae cepat. Ia menghela napas panjang seraya merangkai kata apa saja yang akan ia keluarkan. "Aku dan Hyukjae memang sudah bertunangan-"

"Oh God..!" desis teman-temannya kembali terkejut.

"-Dua tahun lalu-" lanjutnya.

"Selama itu? Bahkan aku mengenal Hyukjae baru setahun lebih," ujar Hankyung tak percaya.

"-Kami sebenarnya dipaksa, dan itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku dan Hyukjae tak pernah akur. Kalian juga harus tahu, kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama sejak pertunangan itu dilaksanakan. Dan kalian pasti mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Maksudku- Hyukjae itu pria yang manis dan aku tampan, jadi sulit untuk kita tidak melakukan kegia-"

"YA! YA! BERHENTI! DASAR MESUM" gertak Sungmin dan Kibum sebal. Bagaimanapun mereka malu jika Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya. Padahal Kyuhyun dan Siwon ingin sekali mendengarnya. Kkk~

"Siapa yang kau sebut tampan?" desis Hankyung pelan.

"Eunghh~"

"Aishh... Kalian membangunkannya!" ujar Donghae saat ia mendengar lenguhan dan pergerakan kecil dari pria manis yang ada di pelukannya itu.

Perlahan Donghae menggerakan tangannya dan mengusap punggung pria manis itu lembut, mencoba membuat Hyukjae kembali tertidur. "Ah iya! Kibum, sebenarnya apa yang kalian tadi bicarakan sampai-sampai wanita itu menangis?" tanya Donghae mencoba mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, jika Hyukjae menolaknya dan memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Itu saja!" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Aku rasa dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu," sambung Sungmin.

"Yasudahlah! Sekarang sudah malam. Kita sudah tahu ayah dari bayi itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Dan barusan Taecyeon memintaku untuk menemuinya. Jadi, aku dan Sungmin harus pulang," ujar Kyuhyun jengah. Lama-lama ia bisa gila jika terus-terusan berada di sini.

"Kenapa aku dibawa?" protes Sungmin tak terima.

"Kita harus segera pulang Minnie~ setelah urusanku dan Taecyeon selesai, bukankah kita bisa membuat sesuatu yang sama seperti yang ada di dalam perut Hyukjae hyung?"

"Ya Kyuhyung sialan!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Ia melepaskan diri dari pria tampan itu dan memasang wajah tak suka.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di tempat yang dihuni orang mesum semua. Ayo Hyung!" ajak Zhoumi pada Hankyung.

"Astaga Hyung, kenapa kau mengajak Hang gege! Jangan bilang kalian berdua-"

"YA! Setan. Rumahku dan Zhoumi satu arah. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula aku sudah punya Chullie~."

"Oke! Tidak usah pamer kekasih sekarang, Hyung!" ujar Zhoumi jengah. Sebelum ia berpamitan dari sana dan pulang bersama Hankyung.

.

Sudah empat hari Hyukjae dirawat, dan selama itu pula ia tak pernah lepas dari pengawasan Donghae sedikitpun. Kadang-kadang teman-teman mereka akan datang untuk menjenguk dan mengajak Hyukjae mengobrol.

Seperti malam ini. Pulang dari kampus, Kibum dan Sungmin langsung menjenguk Hyukjae. Yang membuat Donghae dongkol kedua temannya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan di kantin dan harus rela meninggalkan Hyukjae. Padahal tadi mereka sudah memulai sesi ciuman panas ToT. Senang sekali mengganggu orang.

"Kau lama sekali, Hae!" protes Sungmin saat pria tampan itu baru masuk ke dalam kamar dengan empat porsi makanan dalam kantong yang ia bawa.

"Kau ingin aku melempar makanan ini ke wajahmu, Hyung?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sebelum menyambar kantong plastik di tangan Donghae dan mengambik salah satu kotak makanan di sana.

Donghae mendengus sebal. Ia lalu mendekati Hyukjae yang kini tengah bersandar pada kepalanya ranjang tawa gelinya. "Jangan menertawakanku, Hyuk!"

"Aku menertawakan Sungmin Hyung dan Kibum, mereka seperti orang kelaparan sekali," ujarnya ceria. Dan Donghae mau tak mau memasang senyum cerahnya saat melihat wajah itu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Tidak! Aku belum lapar,"

"Kau harus minum obat dan susumu, Baby!"

"Nanti saja, ya!" rajuknya memohon.

"Ini sudah malam, kau mau segera sehat dan pulang kan? Apa memang kau masih betah di sini?" Donghae memasang wajah memelasnya yang membuat wajah Hyukjae berubah luluh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Cha! Ayo makan!" dengan semangat, pria tampan itu mengambil satu kotak makanan di dalam kantong dan membukanya, ia hendak menyuapi Hyukjae namun pria manis itu malah menahannya.

"Kau juga pasti lapar, Hae! Aku bisa makan sendiri,"

"Tapi aku ingin menyuapimu,"

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti Siwon, Hae. Hyukjae masih punya tangan," sergah Kibum kemudian.

Ck, pria itu suka sekali menjelekan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ya sudah! Kau tidak apa-apa makan sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Hyukjae malas seraya merebut makanan yang kini ada di tangan kekasihnya itu.

.

"Habiskan makananmu, Hyuk!" titah Donghae lagi. Dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum terpaksa menanggapinya.

Entah sudah berapa menit pria manis itu tidak juga menghabiskan makanannya, padahal Kibum dan Sungmin sudah berpamitan sedari tadi. Ck, mereka ternyata hanya ingin meminta makan saja.

"Hae, cepat habiskan makananmu!" kali ini Hyukjae yang menyuruh, ia menunjuk makanan Donghae yang disimpan pria tampan itu di atas meja dengan sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin makan saat kau tidak mau makan seperti itu, Hyuk."

Hyukjae mendengus. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat menatap makanan yang menggantung di sumpitnya. Kenapa menjijikan sekali?

Ia perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menyuapkan makanan itu, dengan gerakan kaku Hyukjae mengunyah dan saat ia sudah menelannya rasa mual itu tiba-tiba muncul. Sedetik kemudian ia membungkam mulutnya dan meletakan makanannya ke samping.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan, namun jelas ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang, sebelum berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hyuk-!" panik Donghae langsung. Pria tampan itu langsung mengejar kekasihnya dan hendak ikut masuk. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan pintu, tepat setelah Hyukjae menutup dan menguncinya kasar.

"YA HYUK BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Donghae panik. Ia memutar knop dengan brutal dan saat tak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka, Donghae langsung menggedor pintu itu keras.

"Hyuk cepat buka! Hey kau dengar aku?" teriaknya lagi, namun tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Meski begitu Donghae dapat mendengar jika orang di dalam sana tengah memuntahkan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Donghae semakin takut dan kalut.

"LEE HYUKJAE BUKA PINTUNYA, BODOH!" umpatnya telak. Ia menendang pintu itu keras berkali-kali sebelum mengusap wajahnya dan menjambak rambutnya kasar.

Clekkk

"Hae maaf, aku-"

"KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI PINTUNYA?" bentak Donghae keras yang langsung membuat tubuh pria manis itu terlonjak seraya memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba serasa memanas.

"YA JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Bentaknya lagi.

Hyukjae menunduk saat di rasa hatinya begitu ngilu sekarang. Ia terpejam, namun Hyukjae dapat merasakan jika air matanya sudah jatuh dan mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "Aku-H-hanya tidak mau merusak nafsu makanmu, Hae. A-apa itu salah.. Hikss! Maaf!" jawabnya begitu lirih diakhiri isakan yang mampu membuat hati pria tampan di depannya bergetar seketika.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sendu, ia memang bodoh! Harusnya ia ingat apa yang pernah diucapkannya dulu saat pria manis itu mengalami hal yang sama. Harusnya ia mengerti dan meminta maaf, bukan malah membentaknya dan membuatnya menangis lagi.

Grepp

"Maaf! Maafkan aku, Baby! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku-Aish bodoh!"

Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya saat dirasa Hyukjae memukul dadanya pelan dan terisak semakin keras, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak henti mencium pucuk kepala pria manis itu dalam. Mencoba menenangkan.

.

"Sudah merasa baik?" tanya Donghae hati-hati. Pascanya, pria manis itu tak ingin berbicara apapun padanya sejak kejadian ia membentaknya tadi.

Dan lihatlah, Donghae tak merasakan pergerakan atau kata apapun dari pria yang tengah ia peluk dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada bahunya. Donghae menghela napas panjang menyadarinya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang yang cukup nyaman itu.

Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan menjulurkan kakinya sebelum menutupnya dengan selimut yang sudah menutup setengah tubuh pria manis itu sebagian.

"Baby?" gumam Donghae lagi dan masih tak ada sahutan apapun.

Donghae jengah, ia menarik pria manis itu agar menghadapnya dan menakup wajah pucat itu dengan ke dua tangannya sebelum mengecup bibir pria manis itu lembut. "Kau masih marah?" tanyanya pelan. Ditatapnya mata bening itu lekat-lekat, mencoba menyalurkan semua rasa yang tak bisa ia ungkap dengan kata-kata.

"Kau membentakku," jawab Hyukjae tertahan.

"Maaf! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji, Hyukkie~" penuh penekanan pada semua kata pria tampan itu, seakan ia mengucapkan sumpah yang berharga dan hanya dapat ia katakan sekali dalam hidupnya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya, sebelum bibir pria tampan itu dapat ia gapai dan ia lumat perlahan.

Donghae membalas ciuman itu tak kalah lembut, ia membiarkan Hyukjae yang mendominasi sekarang, membiarkan pria manis itu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Aku mencintamu. Maaf jika aku terlalu sensitif dan menyebalkan sekarang," ujar Hyukjae tulus, sesaat setelah ia melepas pagutannya dan menyatukan pucuk kepala mereka.

"Kau justru sangat menggemaskan sekarang~" sahut Donghae nakal sebelum ia mengecup pipi pria manis itu sekilas.

Hyukjae bergeming, ia menakup pipinya yang baru saja dicium pria tampan itu, lalu menatap Donghae polos. Jujur, Hyukjae tak pernah merasakan ini, Donghae tak pernah mencium pipinya sebelumnya, dan Hyukjae baru tahu jika rasanya menyengat seperti ini. Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya nakal.

"Pipimu merah, sayang!" ujar Donghae lagi seraya mengelus sebelah pipi pria manis itu yang tidak terhalangi.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, sentuhan pria tampan itu bagaikan sengatan listrik yang sangat kuat baginya hingga ia tak dapat menunjukan ekspresi biasa dan malah menunjukan ekpresi yang membuat Donghae harus kuat-kuat menahan hasrat untuk memakan pria manis itu bulat-bulat.

"Errr! Baby, sebaiknya kita tidur, oke!" ajak Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae dan menarik tubuh pria manis itu untuk tertidur, sebelum ia mendekapnya.

Hyukjae hanya dapat pasrah. Ia meletakan kepalanya di bahu Donghae dan memegang perutnya yang masih datar itu hati-hati. Hyukjae menyamankan posisinya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menegang saat sebuah tangan lain ikut berada di atas perutnya dan menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"H-hae... J-jangan!" cicitnya pelan.

Donghae mengerutkan bingung. "Jangan? Apa?"

"J-jangan apa-apakan-dia," jawabnya takut. Dan Donghae dapat merasakan jika tangan yang ia genggang malah menegang mencoba memberi isyarat agar tangannya menjauh.

"Kau fikir apa yang akan aku lakukan, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sedikit kesal. "Kau, dan dia, adalah bagian hidupku. Jika aku menyakiti kalian sama saja aku menyakiti diriku sendiri."

Hyukjae terenyuh, air mata haru itu segera keluar dari matanya. Harusnya ia percaya Donghae mencintainya dan akan melindunginya sekarang, bukan menuduh pria tampan itu yang tidak-tidak.

Hyukjae perlahan melebarkan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jari pria tampan itu di sela-sela jarinya.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae pasti mengerti, buktinya pria tampan itu langsung menggenggam punggung tangannya erat dan menarik kepalanya lebih dekat.

"Selamat tidur, Baby!" ucapnya lembut sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae lembut dan memejamkan matanya damai.

"Selamat tidur, Ikan!" sahut Hyukjae riang, yang membuat Donghae melebarkan senyum menawannya.

Bottom of Form

Ting Tong -_-

Hyukjae segera berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya yang baru saja berbunyi. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan langsung mendapat tubrukan juga pelukan erat dari seseorang.

"YA! Hyuk aku merindukanmu, padahal kita baru seminggu tidak bertemu," ujar Sungmin riang.

"Hyung, kau jangan memeluknya terlalu erat! Hyukkie tidak bisa bernapas," gertak Donghae jengkel. Pria tampan itu segera melepas pelukan itu dengan paksa dan merangkul kekasihnya mesra.

"Sialan kau!" dengus Sungmin sebal seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu tanpa disuruh. "Wah aku baru kesini!" girangnya seraya mendudukan diri di sofa sana.

"Agak aneh melihatmu yang membukakan pintu ini, Hyuk! Karena biasa Donghae yang membuka," ujar Siwon yang memang masih berdiri di depannya.

Ah, ternyata Donghae membawa semua temannya ke sini. Eh tapi-"Zhoumi tidak ikut?" tanya Hyukjae heran. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar dengusan berat dari pria di sampingnya dan tangan yang merangkulnya kini terlepas.

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan pacar barunya, Hyuk! Kau tahu Henry? Anak semester satu itu! Itu pacar Zhoumi dan mereka sudah menjalani hubungan hampir seminggu," jelas Kibum panjang yang hanya disahuti senyum kaku oleh Hyukjad.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk!" ajak Hyukjae lemah. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, pria tampan itu kini tengah berjalan menjauhinya menuju arah dapur dan membawa beberapa botol minuman saat keluar.

"Aku mandi dulu. Bersenang-senanglah!" ujar Donghae datar setelah ia meletakan minuman itu di meja dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana bayimu? Apa dia sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun ceria.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, sesekali ia melihat resah ke arah pintu kamar yang memang sudah tertutup rapat barusan.

"Hyung kau tahu, aku dan Sungmin hyung juga akan mempunyai momongan," lanjut Kyuhyun ceria.

"Dasar pamer!" cibir Hankyung dari arah samping.

"Ahh.. Selamat kalau begitu! Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba biasa, meski dalam hati ia sangat gelisah memikirkan kekasihnya yang mungkin sekarang tengah marah padanya.

Kenapa juga dia harus menanyakan Zhoumi tadi? Tapi kan Zhoumi juga temannya.

"Maksudku bukan itu, hyung! Kami hanya periksa jika Sungmin hyung itu adalah Male Pregnant, sama sepertimu. Aku hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat-"

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau mesum sekali?" tanya Kibum sebal, atau mungkin ia tengah panas sekarang.

"Kau pasti juga bisa, Kibum! Tenang saja!" ujar Hyukjae lembut. Sebagai sahabat ia tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud pria manis itu barusan.

"Errr... Kau bicara apa, Hyuk?" tanya Kibum mencoba mengelak, dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah kalian seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah menggosip saja, cerewet!" sergah Hankyung jengah.

"Kau fikir kekasihmu itu tidak? Dia bahkan lebih cerewet dari Bummieku.." Siwon membela. Pria tampan ia menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam dekapannya yang malah membuat Hankyung mendelikan mata sebal.

"Ah! Kyu bagaimana urusanmu dengan, Taecyeon?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Dia sudah menyerahkan dokumen dan rekaman itu. Ia bilang, jika sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengadakan taruhan itu, lagipula saat perusahannya dulu bangkrut ayahku yang menolongnya. Itu semua hanya karena Hyoyeon saja,"

"Hemm syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga kedepannya keluargamu baik-baik saja."

"Ya semoga saja," sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Oh iya! Noonamu sudah tahu belum, Hyuk?" tanya Kibum.

"Ah, aku sudah memberitahunya untuk ke sini, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan,"

"Hey! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memberiku jatah makanan yang banyak saat acara pernikahan kalian nanti," ujar Sungmin sumigrah.

"P-perni-"

Clekk!

"Hyung, apa kau pernah menggunakan ponselku untuk menghubungi kekasihmu? Dari tadi dia terus menghubungi ke sini!" Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, meski sekarang pria tampan itu sudah memakai kaos putih pendek dan celana jeans selututnya.

"Mungkin pernah," jawab Hankyung tak yakin. "Ah iya, saat aku di rumah sakit. Ponselku mati waktu itu."

"Dan sekarang ponselmu mati lagi?" tanya Donghae jengah.

Pria tampan yang ia panggil hyung itu segera meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana. "Hehe sepertinya begitu," jawabnya dengan senyum idiot.

"Aish, sudah sana pulang! Dia mengirim pesan agar kau mengantarnya ke Busan hari ini,"

"Astaga aku lupa!" Hankyung menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Aku akan menemui orang tuanya sekarang. Ah Hyuk maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, aku harus pulang." Hankyung memasang wajah berdosanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Bukankah urusanmu lebih penting?" sahut Hyukjae tenang.

"Hmmh sayang sekali! Kalau begitu aku pamit, Hyuk dan, semuanya," ujarnya sebelum ia berdiri dan melangkah ke luar apartemen itu tentu saja diantar Hyukjae.

.

Hyukjae duduk gelisah sekarang. Ia tahu, ia salah karena menanyakan Zhoumi tadi. Tapi apa harus Donghae mengacuhkannya? Pria tampan itu terus memandangi layar ponselnya dengan serius, bahkan Hyukjae ragu pria tampan itu berkedip atau tidak sedari tadi.

"Hae~" panggil Hyukjae pelan, dan hanya dibalas gumaman pria tampan itu.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia hendak mengeluarkan suara kembali, namun ia dapat mendengar ponsel pria tampan itu berdering.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengangkat telepon dulu," ujarnya datar. Pria tampan itu kini bangkit dengan ponsel di tangannya, ia menuju ke arah dapur dan menutup pintunya segera.

"Siapa yang menelponya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Air wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu dan tegang, berbagai rasa takut, tegang dan gelisah itu tiba-tiba menyentuh hatinya, membuat ia berfikir jauh sekarang. Siapa yang menelpon Donghae? Apakah kekasihnya?

"Astaga!" desis Hyukjae pelan saat pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa Hyuk?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Tidak! Aku hanya... Lelah!" ujarnya berbohong.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Kau sepertinya masih butuh istirahat,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kalian, maksudku aku hanya-"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuk. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Kami juga perlu istirahat," sahut Kibum ramah yang langsung diangguki semua temannya.

"Maaf!"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ah, yasudah kami pulang dulu. Kau tak mau mengantar ke depan pintu?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

.

"Baby, ini sudah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur? Hmmm," tanya Donghae lembut. Pria tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya, mencoba menggapai tangan Hyukjae yang kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang, namun baru saja ia menyentuh kulit halus itu, Hyukjae segera menepisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae lemah. Dan Donghae hanya mengernyit bingung menanggapinya. Bukankah dia yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, kau sibuk dengan ponsel sialanmu itu. Siapa yang menghubungimu? Apa dia juga kekasih-"

"Astaga, Hyuk apa yang kau bicarakan?" potong Donghae cepat. Pria tampan itu kini duduk di samping Hyukjae dan membawa tubuh ramping yang sedikit bergetar itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kekasihku itu hanya kau. Dan tadi aku sibuk karena Donghwa menelepon. Aku hanya memintanya menyiapkan pernikahan kita, Sayang."

Hyukjae terkejut, dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Donghae tak percaya. "P-pernikahan?"

"Iya! Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa, dan itu mampu membuat Hyukjae menggeleng cepat dengan air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mau, Hae~ tentu saja, hikss!" jawabnya terisak.

Donghae bahagia, Ia tidak mungkin kecewa saat Hyukjae menerima ia sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tapi mendengar suara isakan itu membuat ia tak bisa menunjukan senyumannya dan malah menunjukan wajah dan tatapan yang sendu.

"Sssttt! Baby jangan menangis!" ujarnya seraya membawa tubuh pria manis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku menangis bahagia bodoh," sahut Hyukjae tersendat. Pria manis itu kini menelusupkan kepalanya di cekuk leher Donghae dan dengan nakal menghembuskan napas hangatnya di sana.

"Nghh~ Hyuk! Jangan begitu," lenguhnya tertahan.

Hyukjae bangkit ia menatap mata Donghae yang kini menatapnya sayu. Hyukjae jamin, hanya dengan sentuhan seperti itu saja, kekasihnya pasti sudah terangsang.

"Hae~ kau tidak merindukanku?" bisiknya seduktive mungkin dengan tangan yang ia bawa mengalung di leher pria tampan itu.

"Hyuk jangan macam-macam!" gertak Donghae meski dengan nada lemahnya.

"Hanya satu macam, Hae~"

"Hyuk~"

"Please, touch me!" pintanya sebelum ia memagut bibir pria tampan itu sedikit memaksa.

"HmmftHyuk!" ujar Donghae susah payah, ia melepas paksa pagutan mereka dan menakup ke dua pipi chubby itu untuk menahannya.

"Hyuk aku tidak bisa, aku takut menyakiti kalian,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae~ dan anggap saja dia yang meminta," ujar Hyukjae memohon. Pria manis itu kini menurunkan tangannya pada dada Donghae sebelum mengusapnya perlahan. Ia kembali menyusupkan kepalanya di leher pria tampan itu, menciumnya dan kadang menyesapnya pelan.

Brukk

"Ugh!" ringgi Hyukjae pelan. Pria manis itu menatap Donghae yang kini sudah berada di atasnya dan menyangga tubuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yang memulai, Baby!" ujarnya penuh nafsu.

"Yeah, aku tammmptt-" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat kekasihnya kini mulai mendominasi permain. Bibir tipis itu menyesap dan melumat bibirnya agak brutal dengan tangan yang kini sudah bergerak nakal di tubuhnya.

"Ngghh~" lenguhnya tertahan di sela ciuman mereka.

.

"Haeeh~Ah! Nggh!" Hyukjae terus mengerang dan mendesah di bawah pria tampan itu, saat Donghae semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakan in-out ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kencang, menimbulkan suara decit ranjang yang begitu terdengar. Tangan pria manis itu meremas rambut Donghae kuat saat pria tampan itu kini bermain dengan leher jengjangnya dan memberi beberapa tanda di sana.

"Hae~ akuu~Ngghh..." rancaunya tak jelas saat ia merasa ujung kesejatiannya kini berdenyut untuk kedua kalinya.

Mendengar itu, Donghae segera melumat kembali bibir ranum Hyukjae yang sudah membengkak dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana, menumbuk titik kenikmatan pria manis itu bertubi-tubi.

"AHHH!" Teriak Hyukjae keras dan lega. Dan saat itu, tubuhnya terasa remuk juga ia merasa mual dalam waktu bersamaan saat Donghae terus mengejar klimaksnya tanpa memberinya jeda pasca orgasmenya yang cukup banyak sekarang.

"Haehhh~ Eunghh! Ah!" Hyukjae ingin berhenti. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan kesadarannya hampir hilang. Tapi bukankah ia yang meminta ini? Dan juga ia belum sepenuhnya memuaskan pria tampan itu.

"Haehh~ceppathh!" rancaunya lemah. Matanya terpejam dan sulit untuk terbuka, selain tubuhnya yang kini tengah diberi sengatan-sengatan kuat pria tampan itu, ia juga merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"AHHH!"

Hyukjae menahan napas beberapa detik saat ia merasa cairan hangat itu menyembur ke dalam perutnya. Tubuhnya terbaring lemah sekarang, ia bahkan tak mampu membalas ciuman pria tampan itu saat Donghae memagut bibirnya.

"Baby! Hah! Kau tidak apa-apahh?" tanya Donghae khawatir dengan deru napas tak teratur. Ia segera berguling ke samping dan membuat pria manis itu juga menghadap ke arahnya, lenguhan kecil ia dengar saat kesejatiannya bergesek dengan dinding hole pria manis itu.

"Aku~baik-baik sajahh," ujar Hyukjae begitu lirih.

"Maaf! Aku menyakitimu," ujar Donghae pelan seraya mencium pucuk kepala pria manis lama dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya sebelum mendekapnya erat dan menarik selimut yang masih terjangkau tangannya.

Hyukjae ingin menjawab jika ia tidak masalah akan itu. Tapi tubuhnya serasa lemah dan rasa kantuk itu mau tak mau melepas kesadarannya sebelum ia dapat mengeluarkan suara.

"Baby! Bangun sayang!"

Hyukjae menggerak-gerakan kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap wajahnya lembut. Dan saat matanya terbuka, ia dapat melihat Donghae dengan senyum lembutnya di sana. Pria tampan itu sudah memakai kameja juga celana jeans panjang rapi, mungkin akan berangkat ke kampus.

"Hae berangkat saja~ aku masih ngantuk!" jawab Hyukjae malas sebelum menutup matanya kembali.

Setelahnya, ia merasakan benda empuk dan basah bermain di bibirnya dan mau tak mau membuat ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Enggh~" protesnya keras.

Donghae terkekeh geli, ia membelai rambut pria manis itu yang cukup berantakan dan mengecupnya. "Ada Donghwa Hyung dan Sora Noona, kau tak mau bertemu mereka?"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan mendudukan dirinya cepat. "Benarkah? Aishh aku rindu Noona!" girangnya yang langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan turun dari ranjang.

"Hae bersihkan kamar ya!" pintanya, saat pria manis itu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan hilang di balik pintu.

Err... Jika saja ia tidak ingat ada Hyungnya dan Sora Noona, ia jamin Hyukjae akan kembali mendesah di bawahnya lagi pagi ini.

Ah! Tapi tidak, Donghae ternyata sempat melupakan jika kekasihnya itu tengah hamil. Kkk~

**END**

**I ni Cuma repost kok... jadi ya,aku editnya agak asall.. hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love Rival (Sequel 1)**

Autor: Lstories

Pair: HaeHyuk

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt

**Happy Reading... **

Hyukjae mengusap perutnya yang kini sudah membuncit (?), ia tersenyum. Hanya tidak menyangka bisa mempertahankan janinnya sejauh ini. Tujuh bulan, padahal dua bulan lalu dokter menyatakan kandungannya sudah sangat lemah.

Dan sepertinya Hyukjae harus benar-benar mengsyukuri kehidupannya sekarang, setelah menikah dengan Donghae, pria tampan itu selalu memperhatikannya, menjaga bayinya dan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Hyukjae memeluk sebuah boneka ikan berukuran besar itu erat seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang di balkon kamarnya. Matanya menatap ke atas, pada bintang-bintang yang cukup cerah malam ini. Sampai suara pintu yang terbuka mengintrupsinya untuk menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang, melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu jengkel dan seakan pasrah sekarang. Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"Kau hanya aku tinggal mandi saja sudah sangat nakal, eoh?" ujarnya datar, namun ada nada peduli di setiap katanya.

Hyukjae kembali terkekeh, ia melepas boneka yang dipeluknya dan meletakkannya ke samping. Seakan memberi isyarat untuk suaminya melakukan sesuatu. Donghae mengerti, dengan segera ia duduk di samping suami manisnya itu, membalut kan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi ia ambil, dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai jaket jika ingin keluar, sayang? Kau tahu di sini dingin?" tanya Donghae lembut, matanya menatap Hyukjae yang kini berada dipelukannya dengan selimut tebal di tubuhnya, ia tersenyum, saat pria manis itu kini menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kecil, mencari posisi senyaman mungking.

"Aku tahu ini dingin. Tapi aku juga tahu, kau akan datang dan memberi kehangatan untukku," jawab Hyukjae yakin.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Baby! Tidak selamanya itu terjadi,"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang seketika. Iris matanya menatap Donghae yang kini juga menatapnya tajam. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku, Hae~"

Donghae menahan napasnya beberapa saat. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia maksud. "Hyuk, kau tahu kan, setelah lulus nanti aku akan bekerja, dan kau tahu bagaimana sibuknya akan hal itu?"

Hyukjae seakan tuli, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan pria tampan itu, sehingga selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya kini terbuka begitu saja. "Jangan bekerja. Kalau begitu!" ujarnya pelan.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu dan anak kita terlalu lama. Aku janji," Donghae mengusap punggung pria manis itu lembut dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya dalam.

"Baby? Aku ingin bertanya, dan kau harus menjawab jujur!" ujar Donghae memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tanyakan saja!" sahut Hyukjae pelan.

"Saat aku belum tahu kau hamil, apa kau pernah menginginkan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa?"

"Banyak,"

Donghae sedikit mendengus mendengarnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya melampiaskan rasa gemasnya pada pria manis itu. "Lalu, apa kau pernah menangis karenaku saat itu?"

Hyukjae diam sebentar, setelahnya ia menggeleng ragu di pelukan suaminya.

"Jujur, sayang!" peringat Donghae tegas.

"Ya!" jawabnya kemudian. "Aku menangis saat kau menyetubuhiku dengan kasar malam itu, dan malah membentakku saat paginya. Aku menangis saat kau bilang tak nafsu makan setelah melihatku muntah. Aku menangis saat kau mendorongku hingga membentur sisi sofa di malam teman-teman kita menginap. Aku juga menangis saat kau berkata tidak menginginkan anak ini. Aku-"

Chup~

"Dan aku kembali membuatmu menangis sekarang," potong Donghae cepat saat ia mendengar nada pria manis itu bergetar hebat. Ia langsung menciumnya lembut dan mengusap cairan bening yang mengalir di sudut mata indah itu.

"Maaf! Itu pasti-sakit!" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar nada lirih itu. Ia tidak ingin menangis sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kapan air mata itu menggenang dan tumpah begitu saja. "Sekarang tidak," cicitnya pelan. "Sekarang tidak sakit. Sekarang aku bahagia, Hae~" lanjutnya meyakinkan, tanpa berani menatap mata suaminya yang ia yakini tengah menatapnya sendu.

Hyukjae hanya takut, ia akan kembali menangis saat melihat gurat menyesal di mata pria tampan itu.

"Maaf!"

Kembali, ia merasakan hatinya berdesir ngilu. Sebuah kecupan ia rasa di pucuk kepalanya, membuat ia kembali memeluk tubuh kokoh itu erat. "Aku, baik-baik saja! Asal kau selalu di sampingku," ujarnya yakin. Menyembunyikan tangis haru sekaligus takutnya di dada suaminya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Hyukjae saat Sungmin dan Kibum dengan semangat mengajaknya pergi siang ini. Padahal Donghae belum pulang kuliah.

"Hyuk, kita tahu kau sedang hamil. Tapi come on Hyuk! Kau lelaki, mana mungkin kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang hanya diam di rumah. Aku dan Sungmin hyung akan jalan-jalan sore ini,"

"Dimana?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Di taman. Kau pasti akan suka,"

"Tapi aku belum izin pada Donghae. Bagaimana jika ia pulang kuliah dan tak menemukanku di rumah?"

Hyukjae mendelik saat Kibum kini terkekeh pelan, bahkan Sungmin yang tengah menyetirpun ikut tertawa.

"Hah, suami manis yang patuh, eoh?" ejek Sungmin kemudian.

"YA YA! Jangan mengejekku," "Haha... Kau lucu, Hyuk. Padahal dulu kau sangat tidak peduli pada Donghae. Ah, Donghae juga dulu tak peduli padamu,"

"Mereka saling peduli jika sudah di atas ranj- YA! Sakit tahu!" Kibum mendengus sebal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena geplakkan sayang dari Hyukjae.

"Kau mau mati, eoh? Sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum seperti kekasihmu?"

Kibum tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, hihiy, wajah Hyukjae sekarang semakin lucu saja. "Hyuk, kenapa kau sangat lucu jika sedang marah?"

"Dan lihatlah, Bum. Bibirnya sekarang semakin bagus saja. Apa Donghae sering menghisapnya hingga warnanya seindah itu-"

"YAK! Hyung, kau juga kenapa Sifat Mesum Kyuhyun menular padamu, HAH!"

"Gyahahaha!"

Kibum dan Sungmin meledakkan tawa mereka saat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah marah dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kibum dan Sungmin yakin jika Donghae melihatnya, pria tampan itu pasti akan memakan Hyukjae bulat-bulat.

Oh ternyata benar, dua pria manis itu sudah tertular kemesuman pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah riang tawa mereka, tiba-tiba suara Sungmin berhenti. Pria bergigi kelinci itu seketika menginjak rem mobilnya dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tawa Hyukjae heran. Mendengar tak ada jawaban, pria manis itu mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, dan seketika hatinya berdenyut ngilu, membuat ia seakan kehilangan dunianya saat itu juga.

Di sana, di dalam cafe yang mereka lewati, suaminya tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku dekat kaca dengan seorang perempuan sexy yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Namun bukan itu, Hyukjae hanya tak dapat berkata-kata saat wanita itu membungkukan badannya dan meraup bibir suaminya mesra, dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di kedua pipi suaminya.

"H-hyuk!" Sungmin terbata begitu saja saat Hyukjae dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke arah sana.

Kibum menatap Sungmin tajam, seakan mengisyaratkan kenapa pria bergigi kelinci itu tak menyembunyikan keadaan sekarang.

"Cuih... Apa yang kau lakukan, wanita jalang?" umpat Donghae marah. Ia mengusap bibirnya kasar seraya menatap tajam pada wanita yang baru saja ia dorong hingga terjungkal ke lantai cafe sana.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku? Bukankah saat malam itu kau menikmatinya?" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis dan berusaha berdiri.

"Malam itu-"

"H-hae!"

Donghae terkesiap, dengan segera ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah suara. Saat itulah ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak sewajarnya, iris matanya melebar, terlalu terkejut melihat Hyukjae kini hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya. Meski dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, Donghae dapat melihat jika mata pria manis itu menumpahkan air mata yang membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"H-hyuk! K-kau, di sini?" tanyanya pelan. Langkahnya mendekat perlahan, dan saat ia sampai di depan Hyukjae, Donghae mencoba menggapai tubuh pria manis itu yang pada akhirnya, hanya tepisan tangan yang ia terima.

Mulut Donghae terbuka tutup, ia ingin bicara tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan tajam Hyukjae yang terlapisi air mata itu membuat ia linglung dan kelagapan tak menentu.

"Jelaskan, Lee Donghae! Apa-Kau sudah bosan padaku, hingga bermain dengan wanita itu?" tanya Hyukjae tersenggal.

"Aku tidak- Baby, kau melihatnya?" tanya Donghae hati-hati seakan takut.

"Barusan iya! Tapi-hiks-malam itu tidak."

JDARRR!

Lutut pria tampan itu seakan lemas seketika, meski begitu ia tetap melangkah, kembali mendekat, sebelum membawa tubuh sang belahan jiwanya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Hyukjae langsung memberontak, meski ia tahu, tenaga Donghae lebih kuat hingga pelukannya terasa sangat erat. Meski begitu, ia terus saja memukul dada pria tampan itu dan saat usahanya sia-sia, Hyukjae melayangkan kakinya kuat dan mengenai tulang kering suaminya, hingga pelukkan itu terlepas. Dan ia berlari dari sana.

"Argghh! Hyukkie, tunggu!" teriak Donghae lantang, hingga seisi cafe melihat ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu ikut berlari ke luar cafe, pandangannya langsung terarah pada Hyukjae yang kini menerobos jalan raya untuk menyebrang.

"HYUKKI BERHENTI!"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya seraya menunduk, menyembunyikan isakan dan air matanya meski itu sia-sia. Ia bukannya tidak mendengar, tapi hatinya terlalu lemah jika harus melihat ke belakang.

Tidttt tidttt

"HYUKIE AWASS!"

DUGGH

Hanya pada jarak waktu sekian detik, Hyukjae merasa dunianya terhenti dan kembali. Ia mungkin terlalu marah pada kenyataan hingga tak dapat mendengar teriakan Donghae padanya. Yang ia tahu dan ia sadari, tubuhnya terdorong kuat ke depan hingga posisinya berubah. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar bunyi benturan keras juga pekikan sakit di dekatnya.

Tak dapat ia sangkal, sebagian tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, namun ia mencoba membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia rasa, sepasang tangan memeluknya dan saat ia mendongkak pelan, penglihatannya seketika mengabur, rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi, meski pada kenyataannya ia masih harus menangis melihat wajah sang suami yang kini terpejam dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Membasahi trotoar laknat itu, membasahi sebagian bajuya dan ikut terciprat ke wajahnya.

"HYUK, DONGHAE!"

Teriakan dari seseorang yang ia kenal itu seakan mengantarnya pada dunia yang gelap. Di ambang batas kesadarannya ia mencoba menggapai wajah pria tampan di depannya dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Saranghae~ Hae~" ujarnya teramat lemah.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

4 tahun kemudian...

Langit petang begitu indah di atas barat. Hyukjae dapat melihatnya dari bukit luas yang di penuhi makam-makam orang tersayang. Air matanya mengalir kembali, seiring dengan selembar daun dari pohon kering yang menimpa sebidang tanah terlapisi nisan di depannya.

Ia mencoba tidak terisak, meski itu sangat mustahil. Mengingat kejadian 4 tahun itu selalu membuat hatinya berdesir ngilu, yang tanpa sadar, ia meremas tangan seseorang yang ia genggam.

Ya, kini di sampingnya ada seorang Aiden kecil yang mungkin belum mengerti apa-apa tentang semuanya.

"Umma! Inyi apah? Kenapah Umma menanyis menyihatnya?" tanya Aiden bergetar saat dilihatnya sang Umma tak reda juga mengeluarkan air mata.

Hyukjae terkesiap, dengan segera ia mengusap air matanya dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang anak. Ia tersenyum, senyum bahagia juga sakit saat melihat wajah Aiden yang seperti tengah menahan tangis. Ia kecup kedua pipi sang anak sebelum menatap makam di depan mereka.

"Ini namanya makam, sayang. Dan di dalam sana, ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan tenang untuk selamanya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Umma. Seseorang yang telang menyelamatkan nyawa Umma," jelas Hyukjae menahan tangisnya.

"Tiduy senyamanya?" tanya bocah itu dengan mata yang bergerling bulat.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Seseorang itu sudah meninggal. Dia sudah pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan dan menjaga kita dari atas sana,"

"Dia ciapa? Aiden mengenyalnya?"

Hyukjae diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja, Aiden HARUS mengenalnya. "Dia-"

**Flashback ON**

Saat kau berada di bumi, namun tidak terbang maupun menapak. Itu lah yang dirasakan Donghae. Pria tampan itu kini duduk kaku di bangku tunggu rumah sakit sana. Kepalanya terbalut perban dengan bercak darah yang masih segar.

Donghae harus beruntung. Ia hanya terbentur trotoar jalan yang menyebabkan aliran darah di kepalanya sobek, ia juga sudah mendapat tranfusi darah saat ia pingsan tadi. Meski saat ia sadar dan merasa pusing yang teramat sangat, pria tampan itu justru teringat pada suami manisnya hingga ia nekat pergi ke ruangan Hyukjae sekarang.

"Untunglah Anda bisa cepat sadar, Tuan! Karena harus saya beritahukan jika kondisi Tuan Hyukjae dan Kandungannya sama-sama kritis. Terdapat benturan keras di beberapa bagian tubuh Tuan Hyukjae, dan itu membuat sistem tubuh korban menurun. Juga kandungan korban yang sebelumnya telah lemah, ikut terkena benturan cukup keras. Kami tentu harus melakukan tindakan cepat, dan kami minta maaf karena tidak mempunyai jaminan menyelamatkan keduanya."

Dunia Donghae serasa runtuh saat itu juga. Air mata yang selalu ia jaga itu kini mengalir tanpa harga. Donghae menunduk. Meski usapan ketenangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di punggungnya tak mampu membuat ia keluar dari situasi terkutuk ini.

"Saya menunggu jawaban anda sekarang, Tuan! Sebagai suami juga ayah, siapa yang harus lebih dulu di selamatkan? Anak atau istri anda? Jika terlalu lama, kami tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan keduanya,"

Donghae kembali mendongkak, tatapan matanya begitu penuh luka dan rasa takut. Ia menarik napas kuat dan memejamkan matanya untuk menyakinkan. "Jika aku tak bisa memiliki keduanya. Tolong! Selamatkan-Hyukjae untukku~"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Suasana kembali hening, karena seberapa hebat Donghae menangis, sehebat itu pula ia harus menahan isakkannya.

Dokter itu tersenyum canggung, mungkin tengah menimbang-nimbang apakan jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghae itu benar atau tidak. Namun, pada akhirnya, semua tetap pilihan, pilihan yang membawa Donghae pada dunia tak pastinya.

Bagaimana setelah ini? Apa Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja?

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk mereka menunggu hasil oprasi itu. Beberapa jam yang terasa bertahun-tahun bagi Donghae. Pria tampan itu hanya bisa duduk menunggu, melapalkan berbagai do'a, juga menimbang kepastian apakah pilihannya tepat atau tidak?

Dan ia merasa jawabannya sangatlah tepat. Meski itu terkesan egois.

"Hae~ istirahat dulu! Kau juga terluka parah. Hyukjae biar aku dan Sungmin hyung yang jaga!" Kibum berujar lembut, dengan satu tangan yang menepuk bahu pria tampan itu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Di depannya, Hyukjae tengah terbaring lemah, mungkin sudah 5 jam pria manis itu belum sadarkan diri pasca operasi malam tadi. Dan Donghae, dengan sekuat tenaga melupakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat istrinya terbangun. Menjadikan diri sebagai objek pertama yang terlihat.

Karena ia tahu, setelah ini semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Pulanglah! Aku akan menjaga Hyukjae. Kalian juga belum istirahat kan sejak kemarin?"

Kibum dan Sungmin saling pandang mendengar suara yang begitu serak itu. Setelahnya mereka lebih mendekat dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Untuk apa istirahat? Lagipula, kami juga bersalah atas situasi ini," Ya, Sungmin tak dapat mengelak jika kenyataannya ia dan Kibum yang mengajak Hyukjae keluar kemarin. Ia juga yang menunjukan pada Hyukjae saat Donghae berada di dalam cafe itu.

Ia masih marah? Jelas! Karena meski begitu, ia tahu Donghae tetap pada daftar tersangka utama. Namun, saat melihat betapa rapuh dan menyesalnya pria tampan itu, pada akhirnya ia harus berada di pihak ke duanya. Hyukjae dan Donghae.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Hyukjae menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya saat mendengar kegaduhan yang tercipta di sekelilingnya. Mata bening itu kini terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat wajah sang suami yang begitu kacau dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya.

"Baby! Kau-sadar!" kegembiraan itu terdengar jelas dari nada suara suaminya.

Hyukjae ingin tersenyum. Namun sebelum itu ia berfikir terlebih dahulu, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Sungmin

Kibum

Donghae

Wanita itu

Ciuman

Dan-

Hyukjae hampir tak sanggup mengingat. Fikirannya langsung tertohok di sana. Perlahan air mata itu mengalir juga, ia menatap sang suami yang tengah mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Tangannya beralih mengusap perutnya, hanya untuk memastikan bayinya baik-baik saja.

DEG

Mata pria manis itu membulat, saat merasakan perutnya begitu ngilu seakan bekas terobek. Namun yang membuat hatinya kacau adalah, saat merasakan kini perutnya-datar.

Datar!

Hyukjae melihat ke bawah, tepat pada perutnya. Namun sama, tak ada sesuatu yang menonjol di sana.

"A-anak kita?" tanya Hyukjae lirih. Suaranya terasa tercekat. Matanya kini menatap dalam mata suaminya yang penuh gurat luka itu.

"H-hae, d-dimana anak-kita?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. Air mata itu semakin tumpah di mata indahnya saat melihat suaminya hanya terdiam bahkan beberapa kali memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

"Dia- dia baik-baik saja, Sayang!" jawab Donghae ragu. Ada sekelebat fikiran yang mengharuskan ia berbohong. Namun saat ia sadar, cepat atau lambat Hyukjae harus tahu semuanya.

"Ya! Dia SUDAH baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berada di sisi Tuhan dan tersenyum dalam pelukannya,"

Butuh bebera waktu untuk Hyukjae mencerna beberapa kata itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika suaminya kini memejamkan mata dengan beberapa buliran air yang menimpa wajahnya. Dan saat ia tahu arti itu, tangisannya tumpah begitu saja. Berfikir untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Dia-hiks-kemana dia, Hae? Dia-hiks- baik-baik saja kan?" Hyukjae berguman di tengah isakannya. Air mata kesedihan itu jatuh lebih deras, pelukan suaminya tak kunjung membuat ia hangat.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae saat ini. Sebuah pemikiran yang membuat ia linglung dan tak dapat berfikir ke arah lain. "Kau-membunuhnya!"

Donghae terkesiap, napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat dengan detak jantung yang tak sewajarnya. Donghae tahu, ini yang ia bilang tak akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri agar bisa tenang saat Hyukjae tak dapat menerima kenyataan dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini. Namun pada kenyataannya, situasi dan hatinya tak memberi ia dukungan untuk itu.

"Maaf!" dan hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili semua rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Donghae bahkan tak mampu menatap mata pria manis itu lebih lama. Kebahagian yang sudah ia bangun selama ini serasa terhantam begitu saja dan terhenti di sini.

Tangis Hyukjae semakin menjadi. Pria manis itu terus berontak di pelukan suaminya, meski pergerakannya sangat terbatas, menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu di perutnya yang masih belum kering dari bekas operasi malam tadi.

"Hyuk tenanglah!" Kibum ikut mendekat. Setelah cukup hanya melihat pertengkaran sepasang suami itu, ia akhirnya membantu menenangkan sang sahabat, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Keduanya terus mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae, tentu saja dengan bantuan dokter yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan mereka.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Hyuk!" panggil Sungmin hati-hati. Yang pada kenyataanya Hyukjae tetap bergeming menatap ke luar jendela rumah sakit, di mana terdapat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain di sana.

"Hyukie!" panggilnya lagi.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Untuk beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk berfikir. Tidak peduli jika nanti Hyukjae tak mendengarnya, ia tetap harus memberi tahu situasi sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mendengarku atau tidak, Hyuk. Ini sudah tiga hari kau mendiamkanku, Kibum, Kyu, Siwon dan yang lainnya, terutama-suamimu." Sungmin berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk melihat adakah respon berarti dari pria manis yang kini tengah terbaring di depannya.

Dan saat ia tak mendapat itu, Sungmin kembali membuka suara. "Aku tahu ini semua sulit. Tapi kau tak bisa terus diam dan menghindar dari situasi ini. Aku tahu Donghae salah, tapi kau harus mencoba memaafkannya atau setidaknya mendengar penjelasannya, Hyuk! Aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu juga anakmu, aku yakin dia punya alasan tertertu mengkhianatimu. Aku yakin jika dia tak pernah berniat untuk itu."

Sungmin kembali menghela napas beratnya. Hyukjae tetap bergeming dengan wajah datarnya, tanpa melihat ia sedikitpun.

"Sejak tiga hari yang lalu Donghae tak pernah meninggalkan pintu ruanganmu. Bahkan aku yakin dia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak selama itu, hanya untuk memastikan jika kau dalam keadaan baik. Meski nyatanya, tubuh Donghae butuh lebih dari sekedar istirahat. Ya, kau pasti tahu, jika ia juga terluka saat kecelakaan itu."

Hyukjae tetap bungkam, yang kembali membuat Sungmin cukup sulit menghadapinya. "Tadi pagi Donghae tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang. Dokter bilang tubuhnya sangat lemah dan dia mengalami stres yang cukup berat hingga dokter terpaksa memberi ia obat penenang dalam jangka waktu lama, mungkin untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu banyak berfikir."

Tak dapat Hyukjae sangkal. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar membuat hatinya semakin sesak saja. Hingga tanpa ia inginkan liquid bening itu jatuh juga dan mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau masih tidak mau menemuinya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Menemui Donghae, untuk apa? Bahkan membayangkan wajah pria tampan itu mampu membuat hati Hyukjae berdenyut ngilu sampai-sampai rasanya ia tak ingin peduli pada apapun lagi.

Sungmin menunduk. Helaan napas panjang itu kini terdengar jelas, menandakan jika ia sudah-menyerah.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Aku ingin menemuinya, Hyung!" Donghae berucap lirih di ambang kesadarannya. Dalam hati ia terus mengutuk dokter yang seakan tanpa henti menyuntikan obat penenang padanya hingga tubuhnya lemas dan terus di selubungi rasa kantuk.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hae! Kau juga harus istirahat. Jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga istrimu, hmmh?" tanya Donghwa hati-hati. Pria tampan yang sudah empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengusap rambutnya lembut dan menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"H-hyung! Jaga dia-"

Nada itu begitu lirih, hingga membuat Donghwa tak dapat berkata-kata sedikipun. Dapat ia lihat mata adikknya itu kini tertutup dan meneteskan bulir air mata yang mengalir membasahi bantal yang ia gunakan.

Donghwa menunduk, genggaman pada tangan adiknya semakin kuat seiring dengan tangisnya yang juga pecah begitu saja.

Melihat adiknya yang begitu rapuh dan kacau tak pernah terlintas dalam fikirannya sedikitpun. Bahkan saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, justru Donghae lah yang lebih kuat darinya. Adiknya yang merangkulnya dan memberinya semangat saat itu.

"Hyung, pasti akan-menjaganya," ujar Donghwa setengah berbisik.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love Rival (Sequel 2)**

Author: Lstories

Pair: Haehyuk

Genre: Drama/ Sinetron (?)

Rate: T

Happy Reading...

"Kondisi tuan Donghae semakin parah. Tekanan pada jiwanya seakan meningkat, membuat beberapa sistem sarafnya tidak bekerja dengan normal. Kami akan melakukan beberapa terapi. Kita berdo'a saja semoga ini berhasil!"

Ada rasa khawatir, takut serta marah dan mengusai diri Kibum sekarang. Hal itu lah yang kini membawanya berjalan tergesa ke kamar rawat Hyukjae yang sudah tak ia kunjungi sejak kemarin.

Pria manis itu membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar hingga membuat orang yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sana terpenjat karenanya.

Hyukjae menatap Kibum datar. Namun terdapat tatapan bingung juga takut di dalamnya. Ia hanya terus memasang ekspresi seperti hingga sahabatnya itu kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ke sini?" tanya Kibum penuh penekanana.

Hyukjae diam, namun kepala menggeleng pelan.

"Bahkan aku cukup marah melihatmu yang tak peduli apapun sekarang. Tanpa aku cukup tahu jika tingkat ketidakpedulianmu itu sudah melewati batas, Hyuk!"

Hyukjae sedikit memicingkan matanya. Jujur ia semakin takut akan kata-kata itu. Fikirannya berkecambuk memikirkan apa memang sejauh itu ketidakpeduliannya sekarang.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Aku cukup tahu, bahwa kau tidak akan peduli saat melihat suamimu menjadi GILA!"

Degh!

Iris mata Hyukjae melebar seketika. Ditatapnya mata Kibum yang juga kini menatapnya tajam.

Sorot kemarahan dan kekhawatiran itu dapat Hyukjae lihat meski terlapisi caira bening yang kapan saja bisa menetes dalam sekali kedip di mata sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak peduli padanya saat ia justru SANGAT peduli padamu. Kau bisa membayangkan, bagaimana saat kau benar-benar mencintai suami dan anakmu tapi kau harus memilih di antara mereka! Pilihan yang melibatkan nyawa dan pengorbanan."

Hyukjae bungkam, tatapan matanya beralih ke bawah. Menunduk dan merenung, hanya itu yang ia harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau memilih siapa? Apa jika kau memilih anakmu kau akan baik-baik saja? Apa jika kau memilih Donghae, justru suamimu malah menuduhmu membunuh anak kalian? Donghae justru membencimu yang jelas-jelas sudah susah payah menyelamatkan nyawanya?"

Hyukjae menutup mata saat di rasa hatinya begitu sesak dan hancur membayangkan semua itu. Dibenci oleh seseorang yang justru kau selamatkan. Apa ini yang dirasakan Donghae? Atau malah lebih sakit? Ya! Tentu! Karena hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Hyukjae serasa terhantam dan terpukul begitu keras.

Satu yang Hyukjae sadari saat ini, yang membuat ia sempat melupakan kenyataan sesungguhnya, yang membuat ia tidak mau peduli pada semuanya.

Keraguan dan ketidak percayaannya akan sebuah kenyataan jika Donghae-benar-benar mencintainya.

"Jawab, Hyuk! Jadi, kau akan memilih siapa? Dua-duanya? Ck, tidak bisa begitu-"

Ucapan Kibum berhenti begitu saja saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar. Meski tidak yakin ia dapat melihat jika mata pria manis itu berkaca-kaca dan mengalirkan butiran air dari sana.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Hanya dengan satu petunjuk ia dapat tahu di mana kamar suaminya. Hanya tersekat beberapa pintu kamar dengan pintu kamarnya sendiri ia dapat melihat banyak orang di sana; sahabatnya, kakak iparnya juga kakaknya sendiri.

Tak ingin membuang waktu Hyukjae segera mendekat. Pandangannya begitu lurus menunjukkan raut ketakutan di sana. Pandangan semua mata yang tertuju padanya tak ia hiraukan, karena saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang tertutup Hyukjae langsung membukanya dan menerobos masuk.

Beberapa orang meneriakan namanya, bahkan ada yang menarik tangannya untuk berhenti, namun semua itu bagai angin lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menutup telinga, sekuat tenaga ia menghempaskan tangan yang menariknya.

Tangisannya pecah begitu saja saat ia sudah berdiri di dalam. Bukan! Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Melihat suaminya terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa orang berbaju putih di sekelilingnya.

Hyukjae berfikir untuk menjauh. Bukan untuk ini, bukan untuk melihat Donghae menderita.

Suasana ruang rawat itu begitu hening, dokter dan perawat di sana menunjukan wajah tegang mereka, meski yang tahu situasi ini justru lega melihat kedatangan Hyukjae. Derap langkahnya terdengar jelas, pelan tapi pasti kini ia sudah berada di samping tubuh suaminya yang terpejam.

Tangan Hyukjae terangkat, mengusap wajah pucat dan suram itu lembut seakan berusaha membuat wajah itu menjadi cerah kembali.

Dokter Kim mengangkat tangan berusaha mengikat perhatian semua anggotanya di sana. Dan saat semua melihatnya ia memberi isyarat agar semua keluar, membiarkan sepasang suami-istri itu berdua di sana.

"H-hae-" lirih Hyukjae tersendat. Tubuhnya membungkuk sebelum ia menyatukan kening mereka dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis suaminya.

"Ini-aku! Bangunlah! Kumohon-" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya hingga bulir air mata itu jatuh tepat ke atas kelopak mata Donghae, membuat pria tampan itu kini menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya hingga perlahan mata sayu itu terbuka.

Ia tersenyum saat hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah suami manisnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Donghae mengecup bibir plum Hyukjae lembut hingga membuat pria manis itu juga membuka matanya.

"Hae-hiks-" tangis haru itu segera menyelimuti hati Hyukjae. Dengan segera ia berhambur memeluk suaminya dan terisak sepuasnya di sana.

"Baby! Kau-kenapa?" tanya Donghae lembut. Pria tampan itu mengusap punggung Hyukjae lembut, ia ingin bangun namun tenaganya cukup lemah saat ini.

"Hae-HIKS- jangan seperti ini! Aku-HIKS-mencintaimu! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit-HIKS-"

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tangisan Hyukjae semakin keras dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Baby, tenanglah! Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Bodoh. Seperti ini kau bilang baik-baik saja! Hiks!"

Donghae kembali tersenyum mendapat umpatan itu. Mulut pedas suami manisnya masih sempat terpakai saat seperti ini rupanya.

"Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir!" ujarnya lagi. Yang sempat membuat ia terkejut tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae melepas pelukan mereka dan menatapnya tajam-menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak bermaksud tapi kau melakukannya," ujar Hyukjae sebal. Pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibir pink nya lucu yang langsung disambar oleh sang suami. Memperdalam ciumannya, menghisap dan mengulum bibir plum suami manisnya yang terasa sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Donghae meraih tangan lentik Hyukjae lembut sebelum menyelipkan jarinya ke sela-sela jari lentik itu. Menggenggamnya dan meremasnya kuat seirama dengan hisapan bibirnya pada bibir plum Hyukjae.

Ciuman Donghae semakin dalam, membuat Hyukjae hanya mampu melenguh, memejamkan matanya erat, membalas ciuman itu sebisanya hingga ia merasa terbuai cukup jauh dan membuat lututnya terasa lemas seketika.

Rasanya begitu manis, rasa manis yang sangat Donghae rindukan hingga ia sedikit tak rela saat Hyukjae memukul dadanya pelan dan mengharuskan ia menyudahi ciuman itu.

Donghae mengusap sisa saliva di bibir Hyukjae dengan jarinya. Mata teduh itu menatap mata sayu Hyukjae dalam. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat merasakan deru napas tak teratur dari hidup pria manis itu membentur kulit wajahnya.

"Ayo naik!" ujarnya Donghae pelan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping sehingga menyisakan bagian yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Bagaikan anak kecil yang menurut. Perlahan, Hyukjae naik ke atas ranjang itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya, tangannya memeluk tubuh di sampingnya erat dan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Kau baru ku cium saja sudah lelah. Bagaimana kalau ku maka-aww! Baby sakit!" Donghae meringgis saat Hyukjae sedikit mencubit perutnya. Hanya pura-pura sebenarnya.

"Kau sedang sakit, kenapa sifat mesummu tak hilang juga?"

Donghae kembali terkekeh saat mendengar nada manja itu. Ia peluk tubuh ramping Hyukjae erat dan hangat, seakan tak ingin pria manis itu menjauh lagi darinya. Ini yang dia inginkan!

Berbagai pemikiran tentang Hyukjae, anaknya juga kehidupan rumah tangganya terlalu membuat ia takut dan tertekan seminggu ini. Donghae takut Hyukjae akan membenci ia selamanya, pergi dari hidupnya dan hilang begitu saja.

Bagaimanapun Donghae sangat ingat, bagaimana kebahagiaan yang Hyukjae rasa saat ia mengandung, bagaimana perjuangan pria manis itu mempertahankan buah hati mereka, menahan sakit fisik maupun batinnya. Dan bagaimana, kehamilan Hyukjaelah yang menjadi alasan mereka bersama hingga sekarang.

Jujur, Donghae tak kalah bahagian saat itu. Ia menyukai anak kecil, tentu saja akan lebih membahagiakan jika ia mempunyai buah hatinya sendiri. Tapi pilihan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Donghae bukan tidak peduli pada anaknya, tapi jika harus mengorbankan Hyukjae itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

"H-hae! S-siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hyukjae susah payah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, takut jika pertanyaannya membuat Sang Suami bereaksi berlebihan.

"Dia wanita yang dulu pernah kubawa ke apartemen, Baby! Kau melihat apa yang kita lakukan malam itu. Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika akan bertemu dengannya lagi," jelas Donghae lembut.

Ingatan Hyukjae seketika melayang. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah Donghae bawa ke rumah adalah wanita yang mengantar Donghae pulang setelah pertandingan itu, wanita yang mengobati Donghae dan menciumnya saat hendak pulang.

Menciumnya!

"Jangan diingat, Baby! Aku-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apapun saat itu!" ujar Donghae panik sesaat setelah tubuh yang ia peluk itu sedikit menegang.

"Hae-jika sudah begini kau-tidak akan, meninggalkanku kan?"

Donghae terkesiap untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau bicara apa, Baby?" tanyanya bingung. Justru ia kan yang seharusnya seperti itu.

"Setelah bayi ini tidak ada- apa kau masih mau berada di sampingku?"

Napas Donghae tercekat begitu saja, dengan segera ia menahan bahu Hyukjae agar menghadap padanya. Ia tatap mata yang sudah terlapisi air mata itu dalam, namun tak dapat Donghae sangkal jika ada rasa marah dalam dirinya. "Jadi, maksudmu, aku mencintaimu karena bayi kita?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Hyukjae menunduk. Iya! Itu yang ia maksud. Bagaimanapun dulu mereka saling membenci dan menyakiti SEBELUM Donghae tahu ia tengah mengandung. Itu alasan Hyukjae mengapa menjauh seminggu ini.

Ia cukup terpukul karena bayinya sekarang sudah meninggal, bahkan dia belum lahir. Dan ia tak mau membebani fikiran atau rasa sakitnya saat Donghae juga harus meninggalkannya. Karena itu, ia bermaksud menjauh perlahan. Karena saat melihat suaminya berciuman di cafe itu, Hyukjae memang merasa sakit dan sesak. Namun entah kenapa ia berfikir jika Donghae; sudah bosan dengannya.

Melihat Hyukjae hanya diam, Donghae kembali membawa tubuh itu kepelukannya. Sangat Erat bahkan Hyukjae sedikit sesak karenanya.

"Aku pernah bilang kan? Jika kau dan dia adalah bagian hidupku. Jika aku menyakiti kalian sama saja aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Dan saat aku menyakitimu aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu, saat aku kehilangan anak kita karena kesalahanku, aku merasakan bagaimana dia membawa sebagian hidupku. Dan jika sampai aku kehilangmu juga, sama saja aku membunuh diriku sendiri!"

Hyukjae menutup matanya erat. Rasa hangat dan bahagia itu kini membuncah di hatinya.

Mulai dari sekarang ia berjanji, tidak akan meragukan ketulusan pria tampan itu sedikitpun.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Donghae sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapan kuliahnya. Pria tampan itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin seraya menggumamkan beberapa pujian untuknya sendiri. Hari ini ia bangun pagi sekali, ada ujian penting dan dia belum menghapal materi.

Bagaimana bisa menghapal jika Hyukjae semalam sangat hebat melayaninya. Melayani ia bermain catur. Dan tentu saja disambung dengan permainan panas mereka. Kkk~ Donghae masih ingat bagaimana pria manis itu terus mengeluh saat ia menginginkan lebih dan terus memulai ronde selanjutnya.

Lihatlah sekarang! Hyukjae ternyata masih bergulung di bawah selimut tebalnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun oleh kegiatan Donghae pagi ini. Bahkan pria tampan itu sempat menjatuhkan panci saat memasak tadi.

"Baby! Hey, sudah siang, Sayang! Ayo bangun!" ujar Donghae lembut. Pria tampan itu mengusap rambut Hyukjae penuh sayang.

"Baby, bukankah kau akan menemani Sungmin hyung ke butik pagi ini, hmm?" ujar Donghae lagi. Kali ini ia mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae pelan, mencoba mendapat kesadaran pria manis itu.

"Aku malas!" sahut Hyukjae serak tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kibum sudah mengirimi SMS ke nomermu, Baby! Dia sudah di rumah Sungmin hyung- hey!" Donghae berseru pelan, mencoba membuka selimut yang baru saja ditarik Hyukjae untuk menutup semua tubuhnya.

"Baby!"

"Bukankah kau juga ingin membeli susu stawberry bersama Kibum dan Sungmin hyung?" Donghae terus mencoba membangunkan pria manis itu.

"Hey! Atau kau ingin aku-"

"Hae aku malas! Aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Hiks!" potong Hyukjae cepat diakhiri isakan kecilnya.

Donghae sedikit panik saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang kini memerah menahan tangis dan kesalnya. Bahkan nada bicara pria manis itu terkesan merengek dan merajuk.

"Baby, maaf! Aku-"

"Pergi saja sana!" bentak Hyukjae kasar. Setelahnya ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Donghae sempat terkejut dengan tingkah pria manis itu. Namun dengan segera ia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping suami manisnya itu. "Baby! Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Tapi sekarang kau harus bersiap! Kibum sudah menyuruhmu datang ke rumah Sungmin hyung sekarang!" bujuk Donghae lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, tak ada pergerakan dari tubuh di hadapannya itu. Namun setelahnya, ia mendengar isakan pilu dari dalam sana, yang membuat Donghae dengan cepat menyikap selimut itu dan menatap wajah sang suami yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan?" umpat Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian ia membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekapannya dan mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu lembut.

"Maaf! Jangan menangis, Baby!" ujar Donghae pelan.

"Aku lelah, Hae hiks!" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hyukjae malah balik memeluknya. Pria manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami.

Isakan-isakan itu perlahan mereda, seiring usapan tangan Donghae di punggungngung. Tak lama setelah itu, napas Hyukjae berhembus teratur di leher Donghae, juga terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

Tertidur lagi rupanya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Sebenarnya Donghae agak kesal juga melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang seenaknya sekarang. Bayangkan saja, pria manis itu tadi pagi membanting jam weker di kamar mereka saat terdengar deringan dari sana. Donghae sebenarnya lupa jika ia memasang nada pada jam 8 tadi. Tapi apa harus Hyukjae sampai membantingnya?

Hufttt!

"Hae, belikan susu stawberry ku juga ya!" Donghae mendelikan matanya pelan saat Hyukjae keluar dari kamar dan langsung menyuruhnya. Memang, saat ini Donghae hendak pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan mereka.

"Hae~ kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau,"

"Ya, mau tidak mau. Lagipula sekalian pergi kan?" jawab Donghae malas. Dan itu mampu membuat Hyukjae tak enak hati mendengarnya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku saja yang belanja hari ini. Lagipula aku cukup merepotkanmu sedari tadi pagi," Hyukjae mencoba ceria, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menyambar note di tangan suaminya, namun tangannya langsung ditepis begitu saja.

"Tidak usah! Aku pergi!" ujar Donghae datar yang langsung berlalu dari hadapan Hyukjae.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Hae, Siwon bilang kau kemarin ada ujian? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka akan tertidur malam ini.

Donghae membuka matanya kembali dan menatap sekilas pada pria manis yang berbaring di sampingnya. Ingin sekali ia menjawab jika Hyukjaelah yang membuat ia tidak dapat masuk kuliah kemarin dan membuat ia kalang kabut tadi siang untuk mendapat kesempatan ujian susulan.

Untung saja, Zhoumy dan Hangeng mau membantu membujuk dosennya.

"Bukankah kau yang menangis dan ingin kutemani kemarin pagi? Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa masuk kulian!"

Akh, akhirnya ia dapat juga mengeluarkan uneg-uneg itu.

"Aku? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu pergi? Tapi kau malah tidur dan menemaniku!" sangkal Hyukjae dengan nada sepolos mungkin.

"Tapi kau memeluku. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi,"

"Bukankah kau duluan yang memeluku?" Astaga! Donghae bisa tambah pusing mendengar sangkalan Hyukjae yang menurutnya memang-benar. Pria tampan itu kembali menutup matanya dan tertidur membelakangi Hyukjae.

"Hae~ kau marah?" tanya Hyukjae begitu lirih.

"Hae~"

"Aku lelah, Hyuk! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" Hyukjae seketika bungkam. Tidak menyangka jika suaminya begitu mudah membalik semua ucapannya. Tapi ia harus mengerti. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bagaimana kesalnya jika sedang lelah, namun malah diganggu.

Ya, dia mengalaminya SEJAK pagi kemarin. Sebenarnya sekarang Hyukjae berniat berbaikan dengan suaminya. Dan mungkin setelah itu ia bisa meminta Donghae mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Karena sejak kemarin ia merasa tidak enak badan, bahkan sering kali muntah tidak jelas.

"Emhh... Hae~, bisakah aku keluar sebentar?" tanya Hyukjae ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, syarat akan rasa takutnya.

"Keluar saja!"

"Maksudku-"

"Hyukjae, aku sudah bilang! Aku lelah. Kau ingin keluar, keluar saja. Tidak perlu berisik!"

Hati Hyukjae bagai teremas mendengar penuturan terakhir suaminya. Meski dengan nada wajar, tapi kata-katanya begitu menusuk, bahkan pria tampan itu menyebut nama lengkapnya.

Hyukjae mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju lemari. Mengambil sebuah jaket tebal juga penutup kepala yang langsung ia pakai. Dengan langkah tergesa pria manis itu berjalan ke luar kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar sedikit kasar. Sebenarnya ingin sekali membantingnya, namun ia takut Donghae malah terganggu lagi.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"Jadi dokter, saya kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae was-was.

Dokter itu tersenyum, yang kemudian memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat ke arahnya.

Hyukjae membuka kertas itu. Matanya dengan fokus menatap huruf demi huruf yang tertera di sana. Setelah pada bagian inti, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, seiring dengan air mata haru yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Selamat! Anda hamil, dan usia kandungan anda sudah enam minggu."

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

Langkah Hyukjae begitu lunglai. Kertas pemberian dokter tadi kini ia pegang terurai begitu saja.

Ia hamil. Dan Donghae tidak di sampingnya sekarang. Haruskah peristiwanya seperti dulu. Bagaimana jika sikap Donghae dua hari ini akan terus berlanjut ke depan. Suaminya akan terus mengacuhkannya dan bertingkah seolah bosan padanya.

Tidak! Hyukjae sudah berjanji tidak akan meragukan cinta Donghae lagi. Untuk itu ia harus yakin pada pria tampan itu. Meski pada akhirnya. Ia harus kecewa-

"Hyukie!"

Hyukjae mendongkak mendengar panggilan itu. Di depan sana. Hanya beberapa langkah, suaminya berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir dan napas yang tidak teratur. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya ditubruk dan dipeluk erat oleh suaminya.

Hyukjae bergeming. Kertas yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Ia memejamkan matanya dan buliran air mata itu jatuh juga.

"Aku kira kau hanya keluar kamar. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ingin keluar rumah? Untung aku lewat sini dan melihat mobilmu di depan." ujar Donghae masih memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat.

"Kau memotong ucapanku-kan?"

Donghae melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya mata Hyukjae yang sedikit membengkak dan pucat itu. Seketika rasa khawatir itu membuncah di hatinya. Hyukjae pucat, dan ini rumah sakit.

Apa-

"Kau sakit? Baby kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Aku tidak sakit, Hae~.. Aku-" Hyukjae menunduk. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kertas yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Ia hendak membungkuk, namun sebelumnya, sebuah tangan mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Ini punyamu kan?" tentu saja, di situ ada nama Hyukjae dengan jelas.

Donghae membaca kertas itu dengan fokus, dan dapat Hyukjae lihat jika wajah suaminya menegang hingga langsung menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau-"

"Aku hamil," lirih Hyukjae pelan. Mungkin Donghae terlalu berlebihan jika harus mengakui ia tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Kebahagiaan di luar batas kesadarannya, bahkan Donghae tak pernah berfikir jika ia akan menjadi seorang ayah lagi.

Dengan segera ia kembali menarik tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, Baby! Terima kasih," lapal Donghae penuh ketulusan.

Hyukjae membalas pelukan itu. Setidaknya ia bahagia sekarang. Semua pemikiran buruknya kini sudah hilang oleh takdir yang nyata.

Dia akan selalu mencintai Donghae, selamanya.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Flashback Off**

"-Hyungmu! Namanya Lee Haru!" ujar Hyukjae lirih.

"HYUKIEE!"

Hyukjae dan Aiden menoleh. Dapat ia lihat jika Donghae kini tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Penampilan pria tampan itu cukup berantakan, dengan kameja putih yang keluar dari dalam celananya dan tiga kancing teratas yang tebuka begitu saja.

Grepp!

"Astaga! Kalian membuatku khawatir."

Hyukjae tersenyum saat mendengar nada panik itu. Ia membalas pelukan suaminya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Huks... Appa!" Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama terkesiap. Dilihatnya sang buah hati kini tengah menangis di bawah sana dan merentakan kedua tangannya ke arah Donghae.

Dengan segera Donghae membungkuk dan membawa Aiden ke dalam pangkuannya. "Cup- jagoan apa kenapa menangis, eoh?" tanya Donghae gemas.

"Appa.. Orang di dayam sama jahat. Dia hiks.. Membuat Umma menanyis." Isak Aiden di tengah ucapannya. Tangan mungil itu kini melingkar di leher Donghae dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di bahu sang Appa.

"Dia tidak jahat, Sayang. Justru dia yang membuat kita bisa bersama sekarang. Umma menangis karena ingin Hyungmu ada bersama kita di sini,"

"Benalkah?" tanya Aiden tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Donghae meyakinkan. Pria tampan itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Hyukjae. Ia memberikan senyum tebaiknya saat melihat pria manis itu seperti bersedih.

Hati Hyukjae seketika menghangat, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan memeluk ke dua yang dicintainya itu.

Mungkin hanya pengandaian sekarang. Andai Haru ada di antara mereka, berada di pangkuannya saat dan tersenyum bersamanya. Lepas dari itu, Hyukjae sangat bersyukur, Tuhan pernah memberikan Haru padanya, menjadikan bayi itu sebagai awal kehidupan bahagianya.

Ia hanya dapat berdo'a, semoga anak sulungnya itu, di tempatkan di tempat paling baik oleh-NYA.

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.  
>.<strong>

"YEAY! Aiden akan ikut dengan Paman Kyu! Spencer tunggu Aiden!" Seru Aiden riang.

Anak kecil berumur tiga tahun itu berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Sayang hati-hati! Kyu, aku titip Aiden, Oke!" seru Hyukjae dan disahuti acungan jempol dari pria yang ia ajak bicara.

"Sayang! Seperti Aiden sangat senang punya teman bermain," ujar Donghae yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku rasa Spencer bisa jadi teman baiknya." sahut Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang anak yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Ia melambaikan tangannya, namun seketika matanya terpejam dan tangannya meremas lengah Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya posesive.

"Hae~" Hyukjae menahan desahannya saat Donghae kini mengecup leher jenjangnya sensual dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Hae~Nghh!" lenguh Hyukjae pelan. Dengan segera ia mendorong bahu suaminya untuk sedikit menjauh. Nafasnya sedikit terengah seraya menatap Donghae tajam.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita membuat adik untuk Aiden?" tanya Donghae dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Ini teras rumah jika kau lupa!" ujar Hyukjae sebal.

"Jadi jika di dalam rumah kita bisa melakukannya~hmm?"

Wajah Hyukjae memerah dengan bibir yang sedikit ia poutkan. "Dasar mesum. Sejak kapan kau bertanya? Biasanya kau langsung menyerangku."

"Kali ini beda, Sayang! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Aiden sudah pasti mempunyai adik. Jadi bersiaplah-"

What the?

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan berada di pangkuan suaminya.

"Hae~ aku tidak- hmmfftt.." Tak ada protesan untuk Donghae kali ini. Pria tampan itu segera melangkah ke dalam rumahnya, dan tentu saja melakukan sesuatu yang ia katakan barusan.

**¤FIN¤**


End file.
